Tears of a Teacher A story of Saria's Past
by eclispe2025
Summary: this is a side story to the fiction Empathic Adventures, please read that before reading this one. one shot. based on the POV of the OC Saria. Anon reviews enabled so u guys from aff can leave reviews


This is a one shot based on an OC created in the story Empathic Adventure's, thats goes by the name Saria, if you haven't read it yet, then bookmark this story and comeback after you have (otherwise you will have no clue as to what is going on), at least to chapter 55. Now just so you guys know the character this back story is for is actually one I came up with, but placed into (EA) for SSJ04Mewtwo to use as i am beta reading for him. and due to events taking place, it dawned on me to write this, since it wouldn't make much sense to do it in his. so now that my rant is done on with the show!

Author: Eclispe2025

Co-Author/Beta Reader: SSJ04Mewtwo

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

"**Translated pokespeech"**

"_Flashback thoughts"_

_(Thoughts)_

XXX

Respective material is owned by its respective parties, and as always please review and/or critique, as it helps improve and know that people are actually reading our work! Now also note the first (and possibly more than half of this story) will be scenes from Empathic Adventures just from Saria's POV

XXX

**"Mmmm...That was an excellent nap... I guess I can contact Alex an inform him about ash."**

...

'Alex.'

No response.

"Alex.'

Still, no response.

'Alex!'

'Gaaaaahhhhh!'

'For Mew's sake, you are about as hard to wake up as your son.'

'Saria...what...is it?'

'If you are hoping that I'll be the one to fight that Darkrai, you better find another. I've finished with your son.'

'Finished?'

'For now I am finished with his lesson in understanding, besides, I just laid my egg and I'm not ready for any sort of battle, especially against a Darkrai.'

'Crap.'

'You were easier to deal with. You didn't have four girls following you.'

'Wasn't that lucky.'

'You should have...'

'And if you were with me when I took on Madam boss then maybe I could have stayed. Maybe if those fools that control the law enforcement weren't so incompetent then I would have trained him Saria! Don't bitch about things that you weren't apart of.'

Saria sighed, 'You despise both Madam Boss and Giovanni, don't you?'

'Despise isn't a strong enough of a word.'

'You'll have to come up with something in order to deal with Tobias. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was using aura to fuel Darkrai's power.'

'I don't think there's a pokemon on the planet that can stop Tobias's Darkrai... alright, I'll think of something.'

"Hmmmm?"

"Why aren't you with a harem?"

"Wasn't as lucky as my son I guess. Plus, my aura was caught early enough so I wouldn't have done what Ash has done."

"How can your son support four women?"

"What are you saying?"

"Can he provide them everything to live once he settles down? It's hard enough to support one wife, but four...and when the kids come later on..."

"At first you're worried just about the girls, now your already talking about grand-kids!"

"Well, if I remember your words correctly, then ash has to..."

'He's right Alex...'

'Shh... Saria!'

"Alex?"

...

(Ah...I've always loved toying with him, alright I think I'll rest for a bit before I talk to ash...)

XXX

*Yawn... (ah good timing...)

...

"Well why not?" Angie asked.

"I feel it would be better to deal with the fury now, than let it build to a point where it will be past any point we could have dealt with..."

'Your starting to think more on your feet Ash, good job'

'Your praise is appreciated mistress'

'As a reward ash, I'll give you a bit of information that you may find interesting.

'Information?'

'Your father is on his way to speak to Angie's parents at this very moment.'

"Wait, did i just hear you right?" Ash shouted both out loud and in his mind

"What is it ash?" Dawn asked.

"Dad is going to speak with your parents, Angie."

"He is, how did..." Angie said in confusion.

"Mistress Saria just informed me."

"Just how far can she communicate with aura users?" May asked

"That's a secret." Saria said through ash.

(When in reality speaking through aura can reach anyone anywhere in the world, you just have to know your limits...)

"Woah!" The girls said all at once.

"And girls, tell ash that a force that rivals my own is on her way to meet you, and by the looks of things she means business." Saria said through Ash once again before releasing control over him and forced ash to stumble backwards.

"Ash!"

"Yeah I'm alright... and you don't need to tell me... I heard her."

"So what should we do ash, wait or..."

"Should I even need to answer that Iris?"

"Then wait we shall, ash could you go get some firewood, and girls could you help me with dinner?"

...

(always fun to pick with him too...) "**Alright Light lets eat."**

"**Sure..."**

XXX

(Alright lets see how Ash and the others are doing...)

...

"Why you...that's it! Let's have..." Misty began.

Ash saw something rattling in his backpack. His eyes went wide and he pulled out the egg.

"Guys! Saria's egg is hatching!" he shouted, just before the two girls would have thrown their pokeballs and battled. All of Ash's girls gathered around the egg as it glowed.

"Ah, the flavor of a new life coming into this world, remarkable," Cilan said with a smile.

"Mienfoo," the baby said and looked at Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around the pokemon and hugged the newest member of his team.

'I'll take care of your child Mistress Saria, I promise,' Ash sent.

'I know you will.'

"Awe," Dawn and May gushed.

"Mienfoo's taken a liking to you, that's for sure," Anabel reported. "Now I know I was in the middle of something...hmm...maybe it wasn't important."

"Grrrr!" Misty growled.

"Oh, you're still here," Anabel said.

"Battle me, right here, right now!" Misty demanded.

"The second strongest Frontier Brain taking on a gym leader...I don't know," Anabel considered.

"What, afraid I'll humiliate you in front of Ash? I'd be afraid of that, that is, if I knew that I couldn't beat you, which I can," Misty proclaimed.

"Ok, you want to battle me so badly, Cilan, get over here and be the ref," Anabel demanded.

Well now, this battle will have a personal flavor to it," Cilan said.

"Huh?" Misty asked.

"It's an Unova thing, now send out your first pokemon, if you aren't' afraid," Anabel commanded.

"Now Mienfoo, this is a pokemon battle, but normally you aren't' supposed to battle because of personal grudges. But just focus on the pokemon's movements and not the humans calling out the attacks," Ash said to his Mienfoo.

The Mienfoo nodded in response.

'Good boy," Saria complimented Ash who mentally sweat dropped. 'This isn't the best battle I wanted my child to see first, but I guess you can't stop fate. Oh and Ash, you might still win Iris over.'

'Huh?'

'She was very jealous of that lip lock you had with your 'little Beautifly'...maybe you ought to do that more around Iris. Your aura has no hold over her, but she knows that you can protect her from Hayate and if she sees that you love all four of them she'll come around, but you have one more problem.'

'What?'

'Another girl.'

'What?'

No answer.

'Mistress Saria?'

No answer.

'Mistress Saria?'

Still, no answer.

'Mistress Saria!'

...

"**Why leave him in the dark love?"**

"**I gave him no response seeing that he would need to learn to start taking care of his own problems. Even if he did start them subconsciously..."**

XXX

(Alright lets see how little akane)"**...is... oh no... Light!**"

"**Yes?"**

"**Help me up we are leaving!"**

"**But its..."**

"**No buts Akane is about to be traumatized and I've got to tear that ash a new one for doing that to her...**

"**Traumatized... you mean..."**

"**Yes ash and his group of girls are doing there thing and Akane is trying to get in with only Pikachu holding her back..."**

**...**

"Uncle Pikachu?"

"Yes?"

"I Tired, can I go to bed now?"

"Ooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuccccckkkkk!" Dawn cried

"Not right now little buddy, just a little bit longer..." pikachu replied, scratching the back of his head mareepishly.

"But I wanna..." mienfoo said, just entering the bedroom as Ash released into May

'NOO!' Saria shouted into her own mind as the two dashed through the forest as quickly as they could, with Saria riding on Lights back.

Mienfoo stood in the doorway, and pikachu tried to stop her from entering.

"**Uncle Pikachu?"**

**"Y-yes?"**

**"What's daddy doing with the pretty girls in here?"**

**Pikachu fell anime style, and slowly pulled himself back up.**

**"I'll explain when your older little one, now how about we quietly step in and..."**

"Pikachu!" Angie whispered

The aforementioned mouse looked up at the other bed, and stared at the partially naked girl, sitting up and drawing him near her.

"Come here!" she whispered again, motioning back to the mouse

**"Me?" **Pikachu asked, pointing back at himself

"No, both of you, come over here, lie down and get some rest."

Pikachu nodded and grabbed Mienfoo's paw, motioning to follow him and Angie picked up the two of them. Placing Pikachu at the foot of the bed and mienfoo at her front.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep... go to sleep little baby. Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep for the mourn..." Angie soothingly sang as mienfoo slowly closed its eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning...

*Slam!

"Aaaaassssshhhhhhh!" A very Pissed off Saria shouted, breaking the door down of there bedroom

Six of the seven sleeping figures woke up in an instant.

"Mistress! What are you doing here?" ash asked hesitantly

"You little! You just traumatized, no maimed, my only daughter and you ask what I'm doing here, you should have already been up training!"

"Traumatized? I honestly don't know what you mean..."

"Then why is she sleeping with Angie? And why are all of you still naked? For Arceus's sake, put some pants on!"

Pikachu got five hard stares for failing to keep her out of the room.

"I...I...I..."

"Light, pick up mienfoo, and take her to get some breakfast as I need to knock some sense into these so called trainers!" Saria barked.

"Yes darling," he replied, moving from the outside doorway to Angie's beside and back before anyone could blink.

"Now to clarify, just so we're on the same page mistress, how did we per-say maim little mienfoo?" Anabel asked trying to clear up any misunderstanding

Saria shot a horrid glare back at Anabel

"She walked into a room full of teenagers, having an orgasm!"

"But pikachu was..."

"Yes, pikachu was watching her, but it was already past the time which she should have been asleep!"

"I...I...I tried to stop her... but..." Pikachu tried to defend

Ash sighed. It was time to take the blame.

"Calm down Pikachu... I'm the one to blame here since I'm her trainer now... Mistress, I'm prepared for any punishment you are prepared to give," Ash calmly stated, pulling his pants on as he climbed out of bed

"Even if that means..." Saria stated bluntly

"Yes, even if that means she is to be taken away from me and I never see or hear from her again, I was irrational and childish..."

"Alright then ash, since you failed to live up to your responsibility of taking care of my daughter, then I shall..."

ash and the girls cringed at the information waiting to be revealed.

"You shall have..."

"One more chance."

Ash and all four girls looked up at her with a start.

"So you mean..."

"yes, since Angie here was able to put her to sleep rather quickly she has forgotten that the incident ever happened."

"Wait, what?"

"Angie, the song you sung to her soothed her mind to a point where the scene which she had just saw was pushed into the dark voids of the mind."

"So, for once you are off the hook, now get out side and get your training done!"

Ash complied and flew out the door

"and girls."

"Yes?" the four asked, trying to get dressed

"When he gets back, tell him to call her Akane."

"Akane?" they all asked again.

"Yes, Akane"

"Why that name mistress?" Anabel asked.

"Well lets just say that it was the name of my first loves daughter who died in a accident many years ago..."

"Would you..."

"No, I need to get back, Light should be..."

"I'm right here..."

"good, now, I'll be taking my leave girls."

"Goodbye mistress!" they all said as one.

"Guys? Just what was that all about?" Iris asked, walking into the bedroom that the girls occupied.

...

**"I think that should give them all something to think about..."**

XXX

(Alright lets see how Alex is doing with...)

...

Sorry you came so far for nothing," Delia began.

"Hold it," Alex said and the others looked at him.

"Heh, that's the same look Ash gets when he wants to go back and try something again," Scott grinned.

'Saria, tell the kids to get ready for a side trek, We're going to settle this, one way or another.'

"Alex," Saria began in a warning tone.

'It's either that or you show up and scare the crap out of them.'

'Alright, I'll tell them," she agreed.

*sigh... (damn him and his antics...)

"Alright guys let's..." Ash began.

'Hold it!'

'Mistress?'

'Your father wants you and the girls to help in convincing Angie's parents that you aren't' enslaving her,' Saria announced.

"Ash!"

"Is that?" May began.

"Yep, that must be Ash's dad," Anabel said.

"Spiting image," Cilan commented.

"I hate to side track you son, but Angie's parents are being a pain about this," Alex said.

"What?" Angie shouted.

(And that's enough... I don't want to hear anymore of that incident for as long as I live!)

...

"**Did you tell him?"**

"**Oh, damn... I guess I'll contact him later on seeing as they are preoccupied at the moment..."**

"**Alright then, just get some rest until..."**

"**Alright but I want a bath... I haven't had a chance to today and I need it..."**

"**Of course..."**

Several hours later...

***yawn**... (That's better, well better tell him.)

...

"Alright mienfoo, come on out!"

**"Ah...perfect timing"**

"Mien."

'Ash, I'm sure the girls knew to tell you this, but due to recent events it must have slipped there minds.'

'What is it mistress?'

'My daughters name will be Akane and you will refer to her as such.'

'Yes mistress, I understand.'

"Alright Akane, we are going to begin your training today, so lets start out with what moves you know."

"Mienfoo; feint, strength, protect, calm mind, pound, force palm"

'Wow, she must have gotten most of these from her father, but I think I know where strength came from...'

'I heard that ash!'

'hehe, sorry'

"Alright Akane, let's begin!"

"Mie!"

...

**"Good boy Ash, please take good care of her..."**

XXX

(Well it feels like that other speck of energy seems to be nearing ash, lets take a look...)

...

The three girls came into the room and Dawn and May dumped their bags on the bed.

"Ok, now that you've had your shopping fun, quit tap dancing around the question and answer me. Why do you still follow Ash!" Zoey exploded.

May and Dawn looked at each other, knowing that they would have to tell everything, but they were reluctant in doing so.

'You may tell her girls.'

'Mistress Saria?' the two thought.

'Tell her. This will be Ash's mess to deal with. He knows now to keep his aura in check now, but he's got to be able to clean up the mess he caused before his training.'

'We understand, mistress Saria," they both sent back.

"Ok Zoey, you want to know the truth, sit down and listen. This is a long story and once I start, wait until the end to ask questions," Dawn requested and Zoey nodded sitting down across from them.

888

"Easy there," Angie said, watching Anabel pace up and down the floor of the waiting room.

"That Misty...ooooooo! Just because I'm his girl Misty gets all jealous and wants to have him for herself."

"Definitely not aura sister material," Angie said and the indicator went off, telling the girls that their pokemon were ready.

"C'mon, May and Dawn have gotten our room," Anabel said and the two walked down the hall and to the room.

"And that's the whole story," Dawn finished as Anabel and Angie came into the room.

"Is all that true?" Zoey asked and Anabel bit her lip and looked at Dawn and May.

'Easy their Alpha sister, I told them to fill her in," Saria sent.

'What?' Anabel sent back.

'Feel her...I know you can sense it.'

Anabel concentrated and her eyes widened, feeling the influence.

'See?'

...

"**I guess now its best to let them work things out amongst themselves."**

XXX

"**It's been a few days, lets take a look..."**

...

"Ah, what a romantic flavor," Cilan sighed and Iris now wanted Hayate's head on a pike.

"Jealous?" Angie quietly asked. Iris blushed and the green haired girl smiled. Things would be getting even more interesting with Zoey also having her own aura troubles.

'Ash.'

'Mistress?'

'Tobias is heading your way.'

'What?'

'You hurt his pride and now he wants a one on one re-match.'

'I don't have a single pokemon...wait...'

'No! Don't you even think about using...'

'Listen, she will be fine, I promise.'

'She better be or I'll come back and triple what I made you go through, with no room for snack breaks!'

Ash went pale at that.

...

"**If Akane gets too badly injured due to Ash's childish actions I swear I will mount his head on my wall!"**

"**I know you're anxious, but..."**

"**Light, no more."**

"**Yes... love..."**

XXX

"**No...I feel disturbed... Ash is in distress, what's going on..."**

**...**

"NOOO! Marilyn!" Ash yelled as he woke up out of his nightmare with both Dawn and May at his sides.

"Ash? What is it?" a weary Dawn asked from beside Ash.

Ash was panting heavily

'just... just... just a nightmare...' he thought to himself

"I'm... sorry girls... I think I'll just go walk for a bit..."

"Do you wanna talk about it..." Anabel asks

ash didn't respond and walked out of the room in blue jeans and a t-shirt

'Ash, what you had was a vision of aura.' mistress Saria telepaths

'It shows things to the user that are to happen in the future if things persist the way they are going now.'

Ash just continued walking and ignoring anything being spoke to him

'Ash you are about to...'

[bam!]

'ow...'

'walk right into a streetlight...'

'but why now? Why that?'

'as you know ash, aura is beyond control, all we can do is try to understand it, and even then it becomes even more a mystery, now your girls are worried about you, why don't...'

'no... perhaps it would be best if I...'

[slap!]

Mistress took control of Ash for a brief moment and forced his arm to slap him across the face.

'Mistress! Why did you do that?'

'Because ash... you would be doing the same thing your father did to you as a child.'

'But...'

"Ash?" a familiar voice called out from a nearby park bench

"**I think it would be better if he had a human to comfort him instead of me doing it all the time... but maybe..."**

"I just wanted you to know that I can feel your depression, and I wanted to know if there was..."

"No Zoey... please just stay away from me..."

888

'Akane, please knock some sense into him...' Saria asks as her daughter walked out the front of the pokemon center

'But mo...'

'Look at him...do you want him to continue suffering?'

'Alright mother.'

Akane exited the center and charged at the deep in thought ash.

"mie!"

Akane threw punch after punch, but somehow ash dodged them all without even blinking.

'Akane, you may want to take it up a notch!' Saria comments

'I shall hit him with everything I got!'

But still the deep thought ash, just continues to skillfully and unconsciously evade or block all Akane's attacks,

'Mother, permission to...' Akane asks, but her mother cuts her off

'Granted, but when he hits the ground stay in form but wait for him to respond.'

Moments later, Akane is out of breath and ash is still unscathed

'I'm spent...'

'You did well, Akane but I want you to try one final thing, just relax and allow me to assist your movements.'

the young mienfoo, relaxes and starts to channel her aura.

She began to move in ways not taught to her and ash had never knew her to, and the move struck home, knocking ash to the ground.

"Where did..."

'Wake up master!' she shouted through her own aura.

'Akane stop!' Saria quickly telepathed.

and just as Akane was to strike again she stop millimeters away from ash's face.

"Akane... just how did you get out here?"

"I let her out ash..."

...

"**I Think Anabel can take over from here."**

XXX

"**hmm... it should be about time for Akane's first match lets see how she does."**

**...**

"Golet, let's go!" Luke called.

"Alright Akane, let's go!"

Luke bit his lip. He wasn't expecting this.

"Ok, Double Team."

"Calm Mind, then combo of Pound and Force Palm!"

The Double Team only protected Golet from half the strikes as Akane attacked, causing major damage to Golet.

'Darn...that Mienfoo is good,' Luke thought. "Ok, Shadow Punch!"

Akane fell into a more defensive position as Golet went for Shadow Punch. However, at the very last second, she dodged and used Strength, knocking Golet for a loop.

"Good work Akane!" Ash complimented.

"You okay Golet?" Luke asked and Golet recovered and nodded.

"Okay Golet, use Mega Punch!"

Once again, Akane waited until the last possible moment before dodging and then hit Golet with pound.

'Arg!' Luke screamed in his mind.

"Ash's got this one," Zoey said.

"Luke's let that Mienfoo get to him," Harley grinned.

"He ain't all that good," Kenny growled under his breath.

"Gyro Ball!"

"Protect, and then into force palm!"

Golet crashed into the Protect so hard that it stumbled back, and then to make matters worse Akane shoved her paw right into Golet's face and released a force palm.

"Oh no!" Luke cried.

"Golet is unable to battle, winner, Ash!" the ref shouted.

"Alright Akane!" Ash celebrated.

'Good work, my daughter, very nicely executed' Saria sent.

'Hai, your praise is appreciated, mother.'

Akane finished her match with a bow to her opponent and her master.

XXX

[sudden surge of energy]

(What is this sudden burst of energy?)

*gasp...** "oh no not now!"**

'Sol you and Luna need to get to nimbasa town, asap!'

'But Saria you're closer it will take us longer to get there...'

'But I am still unable to combat anything, I'm still recovering from akane's birth... heck I'm barely able to keep this link open if not for lights help...'

'What? How so? Normally exhaustion from birth usually only lasts for a few days a week at most!'

'Akane was my first child and i feel that during birth it was like she was suking my aura completely dry, and for some reason i am finding it very hard to replenish it at the moment...'

'So you...'

'Sol, I was somewhere between level A and S and now I'm down to almost the point of a normal human being!'

'Wait, Saria that is not good as normal humans have little to no exposure to aura than that of a pokemon.'

'My point exactly...'

'Alright Saria, i understand and will arrive in nimbasa Town as soon as we can! Afterward's i will drop by the pokemon center where you are residing and see what i can do to help.'

'Much obliged, but sol look over my daughter if this incident pertains to her or ash.'

'It would be my honor, my lady.'

"Luna, you're with me, where tracking that bastard again."

"Right behind you."

XXX

The next day...

(ok... time for Akane's next battle...)

...

"You better give me a good battle," Ash began, "my little Beautfly," he finished so only she heard.

"I will," she began and quietly said," and don't call me that when we're about to battle."

"Just don't forget our little bet..."

"Oh trust me I aim to win, and win I shall."

"So, who're you gonna use?"

"Glaceon, take the stage!"

"Alright, Akane, let's go!"

'Darn him,' May thought.

"Oh well, looks like May's gonna lose this one," Harley observed.

"Ice Beam!"

"Dodge," Ash instructed.

Akane moved and the Ice Beam passed harmlessly by.

'That's right, keep using ice attacks,' Ash thought.

"Ice Shard!"

"Keep dodging," ash called.

The ice attack missed once again.

'You little...I know what you are doing,' Saria sent to Ash.

'You sound tired, maybe you ought to have a nap,' Ash suggested.

'And miss you doing something stupid while battling with my daughter, I don't think so.'

"Iron Tail!"

"Protect."

Iron Tail uselessly bounced against the protect shield.

"Ok, quick combo!" Ash cried.

Akane moved in close and used a combination of Pound and Palm Strike, making glaceon see stars.

"She can't win against a fighting type like that," Harley shook his head.

"Was it just me or was those attacks stronger than the last time ash used Akane?" Zoey asked.

"Hmmmm, Akane might be leveling up quicker from battling in this tournament," Angie offered.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Send it back with Palm Strike."

The Shadow Ball was sent back towards Glaceon.

"Use Iron Tail to send it back!"

"What is this, a pokemon battle or a game of ping pong?" Iris asked.

The two pokemon kept the game of ping pong up for several minutes, until the energy the ball had begun to radiate its own energy. Like a pulse and soon if something wasn't done to end it...

Akane was ready to keep going but Glaceon was all warn out.

"Gla...ceon..."

"Akane! End it! Jump into the air and strike it with force palm and hit it like a volley ball!

'No, I can't beat Akane with my pokemon in such a condition,' May thought. However, before she could recall Glaceon and forfeit, the ice type fainted just before Akane could even strike it. and the attack just continues to rise into the air until it explodes into a volley of explosions.

"ooooo...ahhh..."

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Mienfoo wins."

Ash knelt with May where Glaceon was now resting.

"Glaceon will be fine. It just needs a rest. Good work Akane."

"Mien." she replied with a bow.

XXX

Somewhere in-between Castelia city and Nimbasa city...

"**Saria, darling are you feeling any better?"**

"**No Light, still can't feel my lower regions can you help me out of bed?"**

"**Of course, do you also want me to fetch Nurse Joy?"**

"**No just take me to the bathroom, so that I may wash up."**

"**As you wish..."**

Light lifts her out of bed and caries her bridal style to the attached bathroom. The tub is filled with hot water and Saria is slowly lowered into the water.

**"Ah... that water feels good..."**

**"It contains a healing remedy in it, Iris gave me before they left with Akane, she explained that it should help a bit with your recovery.**

"**Thanks..."**

**"Mistress?"**

**"Yes, Light?"**

**"I know you don't like talking about it, but if it helps pass the time do you want to talk about him?"**

**"Light, I don't know who..."**

**"Your first... your first love I mean..."**

**"Light I specifically requested you..."**

**"I know, but I have a feeling..."**

**"No! I told you before and I'll say it again... I will not talk about it!"**

**"Alright..."**

**"now, I am done... please take me..." *splash!**

**"Please darling don't try to stand yet, you body is still too weak..."**

Saria looked down upon herself and a glum look plastered itself upon her face.

**"Damn..."**

**"Here darling take my hand..."**

**"Thanks..."**

15 minutes later the two are outside, walking the perimeter of the center, but in Saria's case being pushed in a wheelchair.

**"Its a nice day isn't it..."**

but she doesn't respond and continues to stare at the ground

**"Mistress?"**

**"Leave me be Light..."** she mumbles

**"What mistress, I couldn't quite..."**

**"I said get the fuck out of here! Go find someone who will make your life happy instead of miserable like my useless self is!"**

Suddenly she is crying uncontrollably, and light slowly approaches her and hugs her close.

**"Darling I would never do such a thing, you are my world and if that means I cater to your every whim for the rest of our days then so be it. I am happy as long as I can be by your side."**

_I can be happy knowing that you will live on and that i protected you with every fiber of my being..._

**"Oh...Light..."**

**...**

**"Please take me back..."**

**"Back to the room? Of course..."**

**"No, back to..."**

**"Where?"**

**"The spot..."**

**"There are many spots... which one?"**

she pulls him close and whispers into his ear...

a blush appears on his face and he nods in understanding.

several minutes later, the two arrive at the exact location next to the river where her precious akane was conceived.

**"so darling, what...mmph!"**

Saria had halted all his complaints by locking their lips together and started the make out session.

after a few minutes she broke the kiss so they could catch what little breath remained in their lungs.

**"darling, just what..."**

she stops his protests by simply placing her paw over his mouth in an attempt to silence him.

**"please light...make love to me..."**

**"but darling you..."**

**"shh... please... I need you..."**

light needed no further stimulation, and picked her up out of the chair, lie her gently on the ground, and began to stimulate her.

**"light..."**

**"Saria-sama..."**

after several minutes he releases his load inside of her and the two fall asleep in each others arms basking in the sunlight.

several hours later Saria awakens to a slightly cold evening

**"did you sleep well my love?"**

**"yes, light... thank you"**

**"well we should get back to the center nurse joy will be worried about you..."**

**"yes, I guess you are right... wait..."**

**"what is it Saria darling?"**

**"light look!"**

**"sweetie your standing?"**

before Saria can repond her legs give out and force her back into the grass.

**"yes... well at least I was..."**

**"that's alright but at least we know you strength is returning."**

**"I don't think that was mine to begin with... light did you..."**

**"mistress?"**

she pulls him close and whispers something into his ear.

**"why would you ask that?"**

**"well light we were so caught up in that I don't remember what happened, now answer the question did you pull out before you... well you know..."**

**"no..." he mumbles**

**"I didn't quite hear that... say again please..."**

**"no I didn't!"**

**"we where so caught up in the ecstasy that you kept shouting to give it to you, so i did."**

**"well what would you have done if i got pregnant again?"**

**"oh darling dont talk like that we both know that akane will always be our only daughter."**

**"but our aura works in mysterious ways... we don't know what it can do..."**

**"true, but are you saying you wanna have another?"**

**"maybe..."**

**"oh Saria..."**

**"alright, light let's get back to the..."**

"there you two are!"

"**sol what are you doing here?"**

"nurse joy said you vanished and she didn't have the man power to come out and look for you so she called me and since we where headed to nimbasa we just took a brief stop."

"**why are you here sol, I told you I'm fine... I can stand up on my own..." **she says trying to get up and remains there for about 10 seconds before she falls back down.

"see your really not fully recovered, and besides it is said that after female aura user have had a child it takes twice the amount to recover than that of a human."

**"but sol its been almost 2 weeks... human females recover from it within at least a few days."**

"yes Saria that is true but...you went through so much before, during and after the birth its no wonder that your body hasn't fully recovered yet..."

"**Alright, we are going..."**

"take care of her light..."

"**Yes master, with my life I will ensure her safety."**

Light pushes Saria back to the pokemon center, and the two have dinner and settle down for the night

XXX

"**Light... come in here please..."**

"**Yes, my love?"**

"**Ash is planing on using Akane in his battle with Tobias and his Darkrai..."**

"**He what?"**

"**Now calm down, he is training her right now and I thought you would like to see his progress."**

"**I don't care how much training she has, ash is not about to pit her up against that monster if I have anything to say about it."**

"**Come here and stay quiet her next match is about to start..."**

"**But..."**

"**Sit!"**

"**Hai!"**

**...**

"This is going to be good," Zoey said.

"Go my friend!" Anabel shouted.

'Don't you dare,' Saria sent.

"Akane, let's go!"

'I'm going to...!'

"Haaaahahah, oh, Ash slipped up this time. Anabel will clean his clock," Harley laughed.

'Psychic.'

"Protect."

The psychic attack bounced off useless against the protect shield.

"Now Akane, quick Combo 1!"

Palm Strike, Pounce, and then Strength hit Espeon, sending the psychic type down to the ground.

'Akane has gotten stronger from her last battle,' Anabel thought.

"Uh, what just happened there?" Iris asked.

"Akane...she's...she's going to win," Zoey said.

"Yeah," Dawn said.

'Zap Canon!'

"Protect again!"

Once again, another attack bounced off of protect.

"Now, quick Combo 2!"

Pounce, Palm Strike, and then Strength all hit Espeon.

'Can you keep going my friend?'

Esepon got to its feet and nodded slightly.

'I can't take another one of those combos. Psy Canon!'

'Heh, not this time,' Ash thought.

'Fire!'

"Dodge!"

Instead of protecting, Akane moved and the move missed.

"Ok, Combo 4!"

'Strength will be first, so watch it.'

However, Anabel's prediction was wrong. the attacks went Pounce, Strength, and then Palm Strike.

'Darn, I thought I had the pattern down,' Anabel pondered as she looked at Espeon.

'Ok, my friend, Hyper Beam.'

"Protect, one more time!"

"Ok, Ash's learned how to use Protect properly. You don't use it back to back to back, you use other moves between the uses of Protect," Angie said.

"Yeah, and because Akane is so fast she can hit Espeon with three moves," Dawn said in awe.

The Hyper Beam hit the Protection, and Espeon fell onto all fours, looking about out of it.

"End it Akane!"

Akane charged and did Pounce, Palm Strike, and Pounce again, putting Espeon out of its misery.

"Espeon is unable to battle, Mienfoo wins."

'What do you think now, Mistress?' ash asked as he walked over to Espeon and started using a bit of his aura to help Espeon.

'I still say she's not ready for Darkrai,' Saria retorted.

"Ok, I'm not going to battle like that again if I have to face Akane again," Anabel said and returned her Espeon. "Next time though you get my legendary," she added.

...

"**She certainly has progressed alot hasn't she?"**

"**That she has my love, but I'm still against ash and his plan to face darkrai with her..."**

"**As am I, but we shall see..."**

XXX

**"Light please, prepare me a meal and a bath... I feel that I will need both when I get through looking over ash's progress."**

"**of course love, anything in particular that you would like to eat?"**

**"No not really, I wish to be surprised today."**

**"Alright love, one surprise lunch coming up."**

...

"Well, let's head on for Nimbasa City," Ash said.

"Ash."

"Zoey?"

The orange haired girl marched up to Ash. Dawn was worried that she might haul off and smack him or something.

"I didn't see enough from Dawn in this tournament, so I'm coming with you and finding out why the hell she's still following you," Zoey said. Dawn winced. Zoey had always had a lack of filter on her mouth.

"Zoey, I don't think that's a good idea," Ash began.

"Oh, and why not?" Zoey asked again, her nose now pressed against his own. She also had her hands on her hips.

Ash sighed, feeling the amount of aura that was in her and wondered how it had gotten there. "There are two reasons why. First, I've got a psycho dark aura user chasing me and my girls all over Unova trying to take my little Beautifly and my precious Togekiss."

May blushed but Dawn swooned, loving her new pet name.

"Easy there girl," Angie grinned.

"And two?" Zoey questioned, letting herself be amused by Dawn's reaction to Ash's pet name for the blue haired girl.

"Second," Ash sighed, "It's my aura that's brought you here. I don't know when or how, but you were exposed to enough of it for it to influence you. Whatever you're feeling, and however you were able to catch up to me, it was that aura of mine inside of you. I can remove it though and you can go wherever you want."

'Good boy,' Saria complimented.

"And just what makes you think I want you to do that?" Zoey questioned.

'But she won't be that easily deterred,' Saria added.

"It's my aura that's making you come to me. Hayate abuses that thing and I'll be damned if I do the same thing," Ash said, swearing to get his point across.

"While I appreciate you wanting to remove your aura, answer me this. How easy is it for a tomboy like me to get a boyfriend?"

'Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid,' Anabel willed.

Ash gulped, but said nothing, knowing that answering might be the last thing he ever did on this Earth.

"I'll tell you, it's almost damn impossible! You're lucky, you've been traveling with first Dawn and Anabel throughout Sinnoh and then you added these two," Zoey gestured to May and Angie.

"And when I caught up to you here in Unova, I see that Dawn's completely enthralled with you and I want into that too!"

His eyes were as wide as saucers. The other girls were shocked as well.

'What! no, no way!' Iris thought, a feeling of jealousy coming over her. Another girl with Ash's aura had come and was going to take that possible final spot.

"Now wait a minute," Iris growled and stepped in-between Ash and Zoey. "What makes you think you ought to be able to just come and be apart of this when you haven't been around!"

"Huh?" the girls questioned in shock.

"From what I've seen I can guess that you don't have any of Ash's aura so I'm a step ahead of you."

"I had a lot of his aura in me but that bastard Hayate ripped it from me! I'm not going to just let someone else step in just because she's only been slightly been exposed to Ash's aura!"

"You must not want him if you haven't gotten his aura back in you," Zoey retorted.

"Hmph! He's kept his aura in check thank you very much," Iris spat.

"Ladies ladies ladies, there's only one way to solve this, well two... but one civilized way. You two have a pokemon battle, one pokemon each, and if Zoey wins, she comes with us, if Zoey loses then she leaves," Cilan suggested.

"Well, I'm up for a battle, you think you can battle another from Sinnoh...especially since you'll be facing the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival?" Zoey asked, taking a pokeball.

"I don't care if you've won the Grand Festival of every single league that is in the world! I'm going to beat you! Excadrill!"

...

"**Alright, light time for lunch..."**

"**Here you go love, one surprise lunch."**

"**And than afterwards I may join you in your bath..."**

**"Oh light... you are a naughty boy..."**

A slight grin appear on his face as he moves in to plant kiss on her lips.

XXX

...

The group had lunch and then, Anabel gripped her head in pain.

"Tobias...he's near," Anabel moaned.

Ash stood and fingered Akane's ball.

'You better be right about this one Ash, or so help me when I'm back on my feet I'll put you through worse than you had the last time I trained you.'

"Ash Ketchum."

Ash turned to see Tobias standing there, looking ready for a battle.

"You came a long way just to find me, Tobias," Ash began.

"Choose one pokemon to battle my Darkrai," Tobias commanded.

"Just one thing...why are you so eager to have a re-match with me?"

You beat my Darkrai! I cannot let that go unchallenged. Before I go and beat the champions of all the leagues and be proclaimed Grand Champion, I must avenge my Darkrai's loss," Tobias said.

"Grand Champion?" the group gasped, save for Anabel.

"The title of Grand Champion is only rewarded to those that can beat the champions of all the regions," Anabel quietly explained.

"Now Ash, make your selection," Tobias repeated his command.

"Akane, let's go!"

"hmm..."

and Darkrai appeared on the field, meters in front of Akane. Anabel was getting chills running down her spine from the site of the dark type.

"Cilan, would you do the honors?" Ash asked.

"Of course..."

"No need to ash, you may have earned my respect, but with that puny fighting type you have there this wont last 30 seconds..." Tobias smartly replied.

'Oh yeah human, you wanna put your career where your mouth is?' Akane interrupted.

"What the hell! Who said that?"

'I did you pathetic excuse for a human.'

"You speak?"

'I speak through aura, something your puny brain could never...'

'Akane!' Saria and Ash interrupted, preventing Akane from saying too much.

'Sorry master, mother...'

"Well then its a deal, loser of this match drops the thing they value the most. There goal."

"But ash..." dawn said.

"Deal. you win I leave the champions alone. But if I win you never appear in another championship ever again."

"Deal."

"Alright Akane, lets start this off properly, Aura sphere!"

"Use dark void Darkrai!"

Both attacks were launched at the same time and came into contact with each other but the dark void disappeared and the aura sphere kept coming

"Darkrai, move!"

Darkrai attempted to escape, but the sphere nicked his arm, causing it to go limp.

"What the hell! Darkrai, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Yes! All that training paid off!" Ash shouted.

"What are you talking about ash?"

"Allow me to explain, Akane is able to use what we call aura, in that sphere she just threw she channeled some of her own aura into it along with the energy for the attack. When it blew threw your dark void it not only negated it, it picked up some of its effects along with it. So in other words, Darkrai's arm is asleep."

"Alright ash!" May cheered.

"Ha, and you said it would be over in 30 seconds... hah! 30 seconds my ass!"

"Grr... alright Darkrai, use ice beam!"

The attack barely nicked Akane but she jumped away, virtually unscathed.

"Akane, use force palm!"

'Right!'

Akane disappeared and reappeared behind Darkrai and hit him behind his back with force palm, sending him to the ground.

"Darkrai! Get up!"

"Master, I am ready!" Darkrai spoke, leaving the viewing party in shock

"Good, you got your other arm back. Now, use dark pulse!"

"Akane, use force palm again!"

The explosion between the two attacks happened instantly and almost before anyone can think.

Both pokemon were still standing but both were exhausted.

"Darkrai, dark beam!"

"What? Akane! Do it!"

'Right!'

The combo of dark pulse and ice beam impact Akane in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Hah, that's it! No pokemon could...no its not possible!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Akane! Use payback give him a massive taste of his own medicine!

'Wait, is that master ash?' Riolu asked.

"Go!"

'Here I come you monster, FACE MY WRATH!' Akane shouted.

'PAYBACK!'

"Darkrai, use dark void followed by dream eater!"

"Akane, you know what to do!"

'Hai!'

Akane stopped dead in her tracks and pulled both of her paws together. She channeled all of her energy into the attack flowing from the payback she had just unleashed, but without warning or provocation, the ball began to catch fire and spun frantically.

"What the..." Tobias began.

'Hell...' Riolu continued.

"Is going on..." the girls all said at once.

"Here?" Darkrai finished in bewilderment

"Go for it Akane! Give it all you got!"

"Let it go!"

'No master, I intend to take him down point blank, to make sure he falls.'

'But Akane, that will be a massive strain on your body!' Ash shouted.

'I know, but this beast must be brought down!'

'No Akane, if you use that move you might not get up from it.' Saria replied.

'I don't care mother. He must fall!'

'No! Ash stop her now before she kills herself!' Saria interjected.

'No, she won't die after that attack, I'll make sure of it...' Riolu said, beginning to move his arms in the same fashion as she was, in a virtual synchronized fashion.

"Darkrai, why do you just stand there! She is about to..."

"I cant move master..." Darkrai replied, frozen in fear

"What?"

"She... she's like a demon!" He spat out.

"No!" Tobias shouted.

"Akane!" Ash shouted.

And she vanished in an instant, only to reappear in the sky right above Darkrai.

'Take this!' Akane shouted as she fell at an exponential rate until she struck Darkrai.

Darkrai just stood idly as Akane made contact and a massive explosion occurred.

'No Akane!' Ash and Saria both shouted.

'No...' Saria said.

'What is it Saria?' light asked.

'I don't feel Akane's aura anymore...'

'What! You mean...'

'Wait, I feel something but its very weak. We must...'

'Darling, we must go to her!'

'There isn't enough time...'

'So we just let her disappear like that?'

'No, but I fear with me in my condition we may not even get to see that...'

'No...'

(surge of energy)

'Light, did you feel that?'

'Yes I did. A new unknown aura source has appeared!'

'And its heading right towards Akane!'

'What is it?'

'It looks like... a Riolu...'

'A what?'

'There may just be some hope after all...'

888

"Akane!" ash shouted.

"Darkrai!" Tobias shouted as well

The smoke began to let up a bit so that everyone could see that both pokemon were out for the count.

"No Akane!"

Both pokemon are down, match is a draw! Cilan declared.

Ash ran to her side in a frantic sprint with the girls arriving only seconds later.

"Akane?"

'I'm fine master...' she began but moaned in pain.

"Akane, don't move. You used up too much energy..."

'No Master, I'm afraid this will be the last...'

"No, Akane, don't you give up on me!"

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay with you...'

"No Akane!"

XXX

'Saria?' ash asked.

'Yes Ash, what is it?'

'Your daughter...'

'Yes Ash, I know, I've been watching her since the battle, and I'm surprised at the events that have passed, but considering the circumstances I'm amazed at what took place.'

'So...'

'Yes Ash, you may continue to take care of her, but I need to have a word with this Riolu before anything goes down.'

'Yes ma'am... and Saria?'

No response.

"Wow, this must be serious if she is already ignoring me." ash said to no one in particular.

888

A/N: this scene takes place in the respective characters mind's eye. (so in other words the only two characters that see whats going on are Rilou and Saria)

**'Riolu.' **Saria said.

**'Huh? Who's there?' **Riolu asked, cringing with a bit of fear.

**'Young Riolu, there is no need for alarm...'**

**'But who are you?'**

**'I am known as Saria, the mother of the young Mienfoo before you.'**

**'Wait, you mean the Mistress Saria, the one who has train some of the best aura users around the world?'**

**'Yes young one, the one and only'**

**'It is an honor my lady!'**

**'Arise young Riolu, I have not come for idle talk.'**

**'Then...'**

**'I have come for thanks.'**

**'Thanks... oh you mean for saving her?'**

**'Yes, she is my one and only daughter, and thanks to your quick actions she shall live to battle another day.'**

**'It was my honor my lady!' **Riolu replied, bowing his head again.

**'No young Riolu, it is my honor.' **Saria said also bowing her head as Riolu raises his

**'Wait, you mean...'**

**'Yes, you have done an honorable selfless act of courage to aid someone you didn't even know. From a region you have yet to encounter.' **Saria said, still bowing to Riolu.

**But...'**

**'I know how you arrived, as the moment my mate and I sensed your presence, we began to investigate what was taking place, as we knew you where no threat to our daughter or my student and his girls.'**

**'So...'**

**'Yes, we know about your feeling's for her, and as long as she returns them...' **Saria said, rising back up.

**'You mean...'**

**'You will be allowed to take her as your mate.'**

Riolu's eyes went wide with shock.

**'Thank you my lady, you won't regret this decision!' **Riolu replied, returning to a deep bow.

**'I hope not, and if she does accept, then also make sure you tell her when you are to be returning home.'**

**'Of course, thank you, my lady!'** Riolu said.

**...**

**"I'm just gonna hope that I didn't just shoot anyone in the foot with that move..."**

**"Why do you say that, love?"**

**"Well... just call it a mother's intuition..."**

XXX

**"Damn... ash is distressed again... lets take a look..."**

...

"Misty!"

"Ash what is it?"

"Nothing Anabel… just a weird dream…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later...I need to go meditate…"

"Alright…"

"I'll go get you some…breakfast…"

Ash stepped out of his room that they rented at the Pokemon center and onto the patio to begin his meditation.

"Clear the mind… let all your emotions just flow through you… peace…" ash whispered.

"Ash!"

'Hmm… that voice… it sounds like…'

'Misty, ash?'

'Saria, I was just…'

'No need to explain ash, I felt her call too… but the troubling thing I'm trying to determine is…'

'How…' they both said in unison.

'So you thought so too…'

'Yes, I woke up to it just a few minutes ago…'

'Well ash, maybe I ought to teach you about tracking, since this seems like a perfect opportunity…'

'Please…'

'Alright…'

Several minutes later...

'Now pin point the source and focus on it…'

'Got it, looks like Misty is in Nimbasa city. A hotel no doubt considering her height from the ground floor.'

'Yes but I feel two presences of aura… wait three…'

'Yes, you have gained understanding quite well young Ketchum…'

'I was taught by the best…'

'Anyway, back to focus…'

'No… it can't be…'

'What, mistress what is it?'

'Hayate.'

'You mean…'

'Yes, apparently, Hayate is there as well and considering his location compared to that of your friend, she is either in grave danger or long past that point.'

'So what should we do?'

'There really is nothing…'

'Saria!' Sol interjected.

'Sol!'

'Locate and contact Ash!'

'Already here Sol.'

'Ah ash when did…'

'Now is not the time sol, Hayate has captured a young girl and I fear for her safety…'

'Well maybe you should fear a lot more than that, because I've been monitoring his location for quite some time now and it's not looking good…'

'Wait, you mean…'

'Yes mistress, I'm afraid he has…'

'What, what has he done?' ash asked frantically.

'Ash, I need you to calm…'

'No I will not calm down Misty is my friend even if she has been a pest these past few weeks and I want to see her through.'

'Alright ash, but be prepared for the worst…'

Ash gave a mental nod.

'Alright, first, I need to explain something.'

'Ok.'

'When a dark user takes a hostage, they will either do one of three things…'

'One; control them by using his or her aura.'

'And two?'

'Two; impregnate her.'

'And three? '

'Both.'

'Ash went pale at the revelations.'

'I told you ash…'

'Anyway, based on what I can see from here...'

'Wait, Sol how do...'

'I am a trained specific tracker, meaning Saria trained me specifically to track other users and/or targets.'

'Ah…'

'Now with that known, the news gets worse…'

'And…'

'And it's safe to say that she isn't being controlled.'

*phew… 'but how can you tell for sure?'

'Well ash, think of it this way… take a speeding car going at 20 mph...'

Ash nodded

'And take another car going reverse at 20 mph...'

Ash nodded again.

'Now picture Misty driving one and Hayate driving the other, with Hayate matching her speed exactly he can remotely control the way her car responds thus controlling her.'

Ash paled in understanding.

'Now that is not the case here, but that means the ladder is true because I'm feeling some of Hayate's aura emitting out of Misty's body.'

'No…'

'and considering the positions and locations all parties are in I'd have to say he forced himself on her, after coaxing himself into a position alongside her.'

'So you mean he...'

'Yes, Hayate has raped and has impregnated your friend, and there is nothing we can do about it...'

Ash broke the mental link and stood up as May and Dawn stepped out of the bathroom, sporting their new outfits.

...

**"Ash please don't do anything stupid..."**

XXX

"**It might be better if I kept a better eye on him, at least until we can come up with a plan..."**

...

"So Ash, did you clear your mind?" Anabel asked walking in the door.

"Yes I did Ana, but also came across some disturbing information…"

"What?"

"Misty, has been captured"

"You're worried about her now after all the shit she's put us through? I'm surprised… no appalled to her that from you ash!"

"That's not the half of it Ana, her captor is none other than Hayate."

All three girls cringed at the name.

"And the worst part is...she's..."

"what?"

"She's been raped!"

All three girls went wide eyed.

'And now that this has happened the council has escalated Hayate to the top of their wanted list!'

'Saria?'

'Yes ash, and a special unit has been dispatched'

'They will capture Hayate and his new 'mate' dead or alive.'

"But ash, what about?"

'Saria can you stall them?'

'What why?'

'I wanna get to Hayate first, and stop him myself.'

'I'm...'

'Please!'

'Alright ash, I'll try but I can't guarantee I'll be able to for very long.'

'Thanks…'

...

"**well now we have a plan, now we just have to put it into place..."**

XXX

"**Guess I better really make sure everything goes off without a hitch or we will be in real trouble..."**

...

"Level S aura user?" Leon gasped.

"Thanks for your help," c'mon you," Officer Jenny said

'Man, if this is how he acts when a girl he doesn't feel love for is raped...then I'd hate to see what he would do if this Hayate did that to one that he did love... I guess he really is protective of them," Zoey thought.

Iris grinned. Ash had let his aura loose and Iris was enjoying the benefits of it.

'You little sneak.'

'Huh? Are you Saria?'

'That's Mistress Saria to you, dragon trainer.'

'So you're willingly accepting Ash's aura back into your body?'

'It was ripped from me. I want it back.'

'Ugh, my student is a hot head, but I'd rather have him than another Hayate.'

...

XXX

"**ah... good alpha team has arrived, and hopefully they should be contacting me any minute..."**

"**what is it love?"**

"**they are here."**

"**wait when you mean _they, _do you mean?"**

"**yep, so everything is in good hands as long as everyone follows orders"**

"**and should they not?"**

"**improvise, besides flora should..."**

...

'Miss Saria?'

'Flora? is that really you?'

'Yes mam.'

'Oh my, you've grown so beautiful since I last saw you!'

'Oh please mistress, you make me blush!'

'Now what can I do for you?'

'I need an update on whats going on here in Unova, the council has said some things but they are holding back some of the more vital details so I was thinking you could fill us in...'

'Well...'

'What is it?'

'Tell me what the council has told you so far, and maybe I can fill in some of blanks...'

'Of course... hmm... our mission is to capture the one known as Hayate by any means necessary, and the one he has...held hostage, they weren't too clear on anything further... and keep an eye out for the aura user Ash ketchum and bring him in should the possibility present itself.'

'Damn them... leaving out all the vitals.'

'Yeah, well what can you tell me that I don't already know?'

'Flora, to tell you the truth I actually have a plan that will ensure his capture but I need you guys to just pursue Hayate so we can corner him.'

'What, but we are...'

'I know that... but...'

'But what...'

'Ever since we picked up what Hayate had done I've been getting a weird feeling about this whole ordeal...like it was planned...'

'Alright mistress, since I trust you, and you know what you're doing I'll go along with this, but if this plan of yours backfires...'

'You have full permission to carry out what the council has asked of you.'

'Alright, now what has happened?'

'Alright, here is the deal...'

'The two continued to talk things through while the other four continued there gathering tasked.'

2 hours later...

"Flora?" Umi asked with Flora still in her trance.

'Oh Saria, everyone has returned and its way past meeting time, I'll keep you informed.'

'Thank you, Flora...'

...

"**well that should be taken care of,now to make sure the mouse stays on the off beaten path, then everything should be fine"**

XXX

"**Saria, dont you think you should fill ash in?"**

"**on alpha team?"**

"**yes, who else would I mean?"**

"**Don't take that tone with me..."**

"**I'm sorry... its just..."**

"**its alright..."**

"**please?"**

"**alright, lets just hope that it doesn't set him off..."**

"**sure..."**

...

'Ash!' Saria called.

'Yes mistress?'

'The tracking team has arrived and are on the move.'

'I thought...'

'Listen! geese you're so stubborn... I couldn't delay them, but I did manage to get them to work with us so that Hayate can be brought in without any repercussions to Unova, the only thing is when he goes down, you will be taken in as well...'

'What?'

'I'm sorry Ash, but since your little group has gotten a bit large for the council's liking they want to do all they can to make sure it doesn't get any bigger, they may even revoke your training license and restrict you to pallet...'

'So I wouldn't be able to travel any more... no...'

'But hear me out Ash... my belief right now is that there are some members within the council at this very moment that are under the influence of dark aura, I don't know who because I cant pinpoint it, but by the time you are summoned we will know.'

'Alright... now how is this tracking team going to capture Hayate?'

'They aren't, you are.'

'Me but why me? I won't capture him ill MAME him!'

'Ash now listen to me, I hate Hayate for what he's done as well, especially what he's done to your friend, but I still somehow feel he is also being controlled. and the only way to break the control is a full battle.'

'You mean I have to beat him in a pokemon battle? That I can do. So what's the plan?'

'The plan is, for the five of them to pretty much isolate him in Nimbasa then force him to escape through the black city bridge, while you exit Driftviel, they will pursue him all the way up and through the routes and towns until all parties converge at twist mountain.'

'Twist mountain?'

'Yes, based on the geography, it is the tunnel route just before reaching your 7th gym badge. That way we can ensure that it is kept on the down low, where no pedestrians will be affected and the team can get you all back to the council for your debriefing.'

'Alright, now what do these guys look like?'

'Alright Ash, I can only give you head shots but that should give you an idea of who to look for, just don't go and start talking to them out of the blue otherwise you will blow their cover.'

'But what about his abra couldn't he just teleport in a different direction throwing this entire plan off?'

'First Ash his abra has evolved, second, he can only teleport to places he's been to, and only short distances, so there is just no way... and before you say anything else. we always know where he is at all times. heck every aura user in the world always can be tracked no matter where on earth they are.'

'So you mean...'

'Yes Ash, we can trace every aura user from the moment they gain there ability to the moment they die.'

...

"**well he took that better than i expected..."**

"**yeah..."**

"**light you are one lucky mienshao... you know that?"**

"**why do you say that?"**

"**well, lets just say that if ash went on rampage for hayate, then he would have put the whole plan in jeopardy, maybe even the entire unova region..."**

"**hehehe..."**

XXX

"**time to check on the others..."**

...

The group followed Cliff to his cabin. Akane was impressed while Riolu was feeling quite jealous by the appearance of this new Mienfoo, but kept it to himself.

'Mistress Saria, you said the council wasn't liking how big my group of girls was getting. Why should they care about that?"

Saria sighed, 'remember what I said about there being an unwritten aura law about aura users keeping there contact to opposite gendered humans to a minimum?'

'Yeah...'

'They take that very seriously. I'm hoping that the only thing you have to do is prove that you are good hearted by some sort of test.'

'But that's not what you think will happen, is it?'

Saria sighed again, 'no it isn't. I don't know what they will do. the council hasn't dealt with a level S user in centuries.'

'You know if they try to hurt...'

'Ash...' Saria sighed yet again. 'There's one reason why it was me that they chose to train you. Level A and S aura users are the strongest. Level S users are the strongest of all and are usually restrained by the council in what actions they were allowed to take in a given situation. Only a fully trained level S user can take out another fully trained level S aura user. I seriously doubt they'll do anything to provoke you, seeing that you are the only level S aura user on the planet.

'What!'

'Ash, your father has to give you a family history lesson. You Ketchums are a family tree of nothing but aura users.'

"Uh...Mistress...what about...female aura users.'

'They have a slightly different effect over men. a level A girl aura user can start a major brawl within a city. A level S girl, on the other hand, can start world wars.'

Ash's blood froze.

'Then..I've done wrong by...'

'No. These four...no six girls are too stubborn not to be with you, especially that empath of yours.'

...

XXX

"**time to check in with flora and make sure the mouse is where he is supposed to be..."**

...

'So Flora, everything go as planned?'

'Yep, he should be in Black city by now. I'll inform the police and we can continue.'

Several minutes later...

"Thank you chief for your cooperation, even though we didn't catch him," 'as we weren't going to anyway', " We now can isolate him and continue our mission".

The chief nodded and within a few hours, the town returned to its semi normal state.

'Saria?'

'Yes Flora?"

"Hayate is willingly following the plan, for now...'

'Don't jynx us child, that's the last thing we need right now.'

'Of course, we shall begin pursuit immediately.'

...

"**well so far, so good"**

XXX

"**hmm... lets... wait... what is this... so shes reaching out to him huh... well maybe we can move things along from both sides..."**

...

"Well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later..." (sigh) "Ash, if you can hear me out there... help me..."

'You need not worry young Misty...'

"Whoa, who said that?"

'Keep your mouth shut girl, I am Saria, aura teacher and trainer to your Ash.'

'What do you want with me?'

'Nothing just to tell you that you are not in danger.'

'Really?'

'Yes, but I need a favor from you...'

'Oh no, not that...'

'You have no choice in the matter young one. We must capture Hayate and he must be captured alive. We need you to stay with him and keep him focused on Ash, so when he and Ash confront one another both parties will be ready.'

'Ready? Ready for what?'

'That I am not at liberty to say at the moment just know this, you are the link and that soon to be child within you will be Hayate's salvation from himself.'

'So what will happen afterwards?'

'Again, I cannot say...'

'What about after the child's birth?'

'You will be allowed to raise him or her until they are of age to begin their training in the ways of aura. Then I will visit you and take the child for 3 years time, after that it will be up to them what to do with their life.'

'3 years?'

'Yes, now no more questions, sleep now and keep safe.'

'Thank you...'

All of a sudden, Hayate bursts into the room with a tray full of breakfast and places it in front of a startled Misty.

...

"**Well, now that... that is settled maybe I can rest a bit easier now, that there is a bug on Hayate, giving me prime access to how he acts, and reacts ti what we send him. stay safe young misty..."**

XXX

"**hmmm... Akane, Ash and rilou have been quiet for quite some time now... lets take a... oh... my... arceus... ash you are now one lucky living aura trainer, if you where any one else... i'd have already skinned you alive..."**

...

Anvil Town!" Cilan celebrated.

"He's got some screws loose," Zoey noted.

"You ok Akane?" Ash asked.

'Just still a little drowsy and angry that Meowth tricked us, but otherwise bright as rain.' Akane said.

"Well, I guess I dodged another bullet," Ash said.

'Don't count on it.'

Ash sweated at Saria's remarked.

'Mom!' Akane complained.

'Your master has gotten you in more trouble than I wish you to be in.'

'Mom!' Akane repeated.

Riolu sighed to himself. They were both hard headed stubborn pokemon.

...

XXX

"**well I believe I should contact Mr. nick and make sure, that his end is making progress as well..."**

...

'Mr Nick, you may want to step up your plan to weed out those that control the council.'

'Why might that be miss Saria?'

'Well, lets just say that if my plan fails, then the world itself may be placed into danger, and many innocents could be caught in the cross fire...'

'Well then, I guess I will then. By the way while we are on the subject, how goes the plan to bring down my son?'

'All according so far, your quintuplets are on his trail as we speak...'

'What is the matter, your tone of voice says that their is more than you let on.'

'Well lets just say this... he has done something that can never be undone and it has caused a young girl to bear his consequences'

'Given or taken?'

'Given...'

'So you mean I am going to be a grandfather?'

'Yes, and...'

'How is the girl taking it?'

'Surprisingly well considering...'

'Considering what?'

'He is forcing her to accompany him while he flees'

'Well, that just means it will put more of a strain on his powers as they travel to escape'

'Yes, but...'

'But what?'

'By the time Alex's son intercepts them, and defeats him in a full battle. He may never forgive him even if we do manage to rid him of the corruption.'

'Because of the fact that he will see that Hayate has done the unthinkable. Well, you better tell him now instead of waiting, that way he knows what to expect.'

'Yeah you are right...'

'Have I ever steered you wrong?'

'No master, you haven't...'

'Good, now I must go, keep me informed as things progress'

'Yes master'

"(Sigh) this plan had better work Saria, otherwise I may have to do something I will regret for the rest of my life..."

"I already regret forcing him to a live of solitude, but it was necessary to ensure that the quintuplets survived as well..."

"Alex, for both of our sakes lets hope that this son of yours can stop mine..."

...

"**Master nick you have no idea how much hope I'm also placing in these kids..."**

XXX

'Please, don't do this now. You will upset her and my mate is still weak,' Light began.

'Light, what have I told you about coddling me?' Saria asked.

'That if I did you beat me into pokepulp,' Light said.

'don't worry, we've have to do this or this will fester. Best to get it all out now before the council gets Hayate and Ash,' Saria said and Light left the Mienfoo that was his mate and the human that was the father of her current student.

'This goes back to my decision about leaving Ash and Delia isn't it?' Alex began.

'You're damned right it does.'

'Then answer me this. Why the fuck does it take individual humans to take on organizations like Team Rocket? Why the fuck do I have to be on the fucking front lines fighting this by myself? Why do the leagues and the auracian council sit on their fucking hands when they know good and damn well that taking out bastards like team Rocket is what aura guardians should be doing!'

Saria bit her lip. For now she couldn't say anything.

'I don't see why I have to answer to a group of men that can't remember what the fuck Arceus gave these powers to us for! And until Arceus himself appears and tells me and or my son that we are doing wrong, they need to go jump off the tallest cliff they can find!'

Saria sighed, 'I can't argue back with you invoking Arceus's name. You are right about that, aura guardians should answer to Arceus. Heck, if the 'Chosen One' title means a damn thing then that's the only one Ash should answer to. But you know you jumped the gun when it came to Team Rocket.'

"Jumped the gun? Jumped the gun! You call Madam boss finding out about my aura powers and wanting to be bound to me so her children can have those powers is jumping the fucking gun! Saria, your definition of jumping the gun needs to be tweaked a little.'

'I didn't know that.'

'Of course you didn't. I wanted to keep that a secret even from you and my precious Delia. When I refused her, she sent all her rocket resources after me. I had no choice seeing that I had no help from the leagues or even you.'

Saria winced. 'Ok, there's a reason for that. I answer to the council as well since I train you high level aura users. They believed that because of how rash you had always acted, that they, nor any other aura user would help you in your crusade. Had I known it would force you to . abandon your wife and the most powerful aura user in centuries then I would have moved to Pallet and help Delia take care of him.'

'You would have done that?' Alex asked, his voice now softer.

'You Ketchums might complain about it, but you worked your butts off. You and Ash trained hard when I had both of you under my training. You and he have been my favorite students, and if you tell your son I said that it's back to training for you.'

'Ok then, let's make this agreement. If this falls apart, we take the council out.'

'Agreed.'

Alex sighed. If felt good to finally have that all out. Now they could focus on the real problem that was the council.

XXX

"(ah.. I can feel my strength coming back), **light come in here please!"**

"**Yes love?"**

"**Can you draw a bath please?"**

"**Of course..."**

(So to surprise him, and get what i've been wanting since that day...)

"**Light sits inside the bathroom and places his paw to adjust the water to the right temperature..."**

"**Light, hows it comin?"**

"**Perfect mistress, just another... moment...please... love..."**

"**So do you wanna close you mouth or should I?"**

Light uses one of his paws to close his mouth, before dashing his wife into a hug almost to the point of tears.

"**You're moving again! I'm so happy..."**

But this time Saria silences him with a kiss and begins to stimulate his member.

"**Saria-sama..."**

"**Light...lets make love like we did that first day..."**

"**Hai..."**

"**Lets have another baby..."**

"**Hai..."**

Saria nods and the two kiss deeply and passionately.

The two slip into the tub full of water, and begin their underwater sex treatment.

"**Oh...light... it feels so wonderful to have you inside me again..."**

"**Yeah...I missed it too..."**

And for the next 2 hours the two have hot passionate sex until they drain each other completely.

"**Around noon..."**

"**Wow... I don't think we've ever gone that hard on each other..."**

"**Yeah, but it felt wonderful..."**

"**That it did..."**

"**Light, I will tell you..."**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**About him... my first love... but first I need to go back a bit further and tell you a bit about my past."**

"**But wait I thought you couldn't remember..."**

"**This is probably only part I remember... probably because of the trauma that ensued..."**

"**Alright, but if for any reason you wanna stop... you can just let it out right here on my shoulder..."**

"**Thanks light..."**

XXX

A/N: the following section will contain two songs intertwined into the story. both songs belong to their respective owners, so in other words I DO NOT OWN them! translated lyrics are available thanks to jpopasia, and animelyrics.

...

"**It all started many years ago..."**

"**My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was forced to raise and train me, several years later my father died and I was left alone..."**

"**So you where left to roam the streets to fend for yourself..."**

"**Right, I had become one of the most feared pokemon in town, that was until the pokemon of the town had decided to chase me out..."**

"**What? Where you really that bad?"**

"**Well, not to the point of murder, but just enough to piss everyone off to the point of always interfering in everyones business..."**

"**How in Arceus name did you pull that off?"**

"**Honestly i really dont know, but it just happened with..."**

"**with?"**

"**he appeared out of the midst and he was singing something..."**

futatabi miru sekai wa

chiri to zanzou awai kage

"**What was he signing?"**

rin to shita senaka ni wa

sono subete wo seou kaku go ga aru

"**No one could understand, but through his feelings... I could..."**

doushitai no? doushite?

kodoku na tabi sou kimeta hazudatta no ni

"**and then i just held out my hand begging for his help..."**

kono te wo hanasanai de

kimi kara tsutawaru omoi kara

kokoro ni nemuru negai ga mezameru

tsuyoi shisen no kanata

mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru

dakara susumu no saranaru toki e

"**and he just gave it to you?"**

"**not at first... or at least it didn't look that way..."**

"**What happened?"**

"**just as i put my hand out, to reach for him, he disappeared..."**

"**and?"**

"**and when i opened my eyes he was reaching down to help me up"**

...

"**young one whos tears have dried, what are you doing in a place like this?"**

"**I...I..."**

the young Saria bursts into tears in his shoulder.

"**shh... everything is alright now, here why dont you come back to my place in the forest surrounding the city and lets get you cleaned up."**

the young Saria nods and begins to follow him, still hand in hand causing her to blush.

"**What is causing you to blush young one?"**

Saria says nothing but her eyes are still focused on their intertwined hands.

"**Ah... well then what if I did this?"**

The mystery savior quickly pulls her close to him and pulls her into his arms so that he could carry her.

A deeper blush dawns her face as he then immediately takes to the rooftops.

"**No please, don't..."**

"**What's wrong young one, afraid of heights?"**

"**No its just someone might see us and misunderstand..."**

"**Young one its after 2 in the morning, no-one for 50 miles is even awake except for us."**

"**How can you..."**

"**Instinct my dear, instinct."**

...

"**What really caused him to be able to tell?"**

"**To this day I still don't know, as no aura user on the planet has been documented or proven to be able to tell mental cognition of many life forms over a wide radius, or even at all for that matter. "So I just pushed it off, as him trying to calm my younger self, and let it go."**

"**What happened next?"**

"**Well we arrived back at his little 'bachelors pad' as he called it and he allowed me to stay until the heat blew over. it was an abandoned shack deep in the forest but considering its condition I would say that it had never been abandoned..."**

...

"**and here we are young one, sorry its not the cleanest place in the world at the moment, but i just really havent had the time to actually... maintain it."**

"**i could..."**

"**no you are in the home of master zero, the fire- fighting protector of the weak."**

"**zero?"**

"**I'm sorry, but just how can you keep your flames off when you're in that suit?"**

"**oh that? being an infernape, after we evolve we gain the ability to ignite our head fires at will, so i spent about 2 years training just to be able to control it no matter what circumstance I'm in."**

"**can i?"**

"**hmm?"**

"**can I touch your head?"**

"**heh! oh course here.**

Saria slowly closes the distance, to touch his soft head fur.

with a grin he ignites his head, causing Saria to quickly back away in fear.

"**hey you could have burned me with that!"**

"**no i couldn't, look..."**

he takes a bit of his flames in his palm and holds it near Saria's face.

"**see, its hot but it doesnt burn. when we infernape are calm like this or we are around those we care about, the flames that sport our heads couldnt hurt a caterpie."**

...

"**So he was already that comfortable with you he must have been really close to you...""**

"**Not as much as one would think..."**

"**Over the next several months I would stay in the shack, and he would go do whatever he does..."**

"**what did he do?"**

"**As far as I know he trained and patrolled from the cities rooftops, helping where he could."**

"**So when did you two finally, hook up?"**

"**Well it happened one a rainy afternoon just after he broke up a gang that had been terrorizing the town since I disappeared..."**

...

"**Young one, i'm back..."**

"**Zero, how many times must i tell you call me Saria, and wipe your feet! i just finished cleaning!"**

"**oh...heh sorry about that..."**

"**its alright... are you hungry? i already had dinner ready..."**

"**oh really and what may i ask in on the menu... no wait lemme guess..."**

...

"**was he really trying to impress you that much?"**

"**well... from what i gathered afterwards, we were mostly just trying to impress each other and not even realizing it..."**

...

"**wow Saria that was good as always..."**

"**thank you zero..."**

"**well i guess..."**

"**zero!"**

"**yes what is it?"**

"**well... since we've been together so long i was wondering if you knew what day it was?"**

"**well its saturday, the... 20th of april if im correct... am i right?"**

"**yes, right on every point..."**

"**thats unusual for you to... theres something special going on today... thats the only reason you would ask, alright lemme guess..."**

...

"**was he always like that?"**

"**with just about everything, but i guess thats what drew me to him..."**

"**so what was the day?"**

...

"**its your birth day isnt it?"**

**the younger Saria stiffens in an instant.**

"**yes.. it is..."**

"**and i didnt even get you a present... oh well i guess this will have to do..."**

"**and without any regard to how much Saria was already blushing, zero leans in and locks there lips together. ""and before Saria can realize whats going on she is beginning to moan rather softly."**

**several moments later the two separate to catch their breath.**

"**zero..."**

"**you know you liked that..."**

"**but..."**

"**and i kinda did too..."**

"**oh zero..."**

"**Saria i need to tell you something..."**

"**what?"**

"**from that first moment that i picked you up in that dark alleyway, i knew i found the one... its just taken me all this time to fully realize it, and i know you have felt similar..."**

"**zero..."**

"**Saria, i know this is sudden... but do you want to be come my mate?"**

"**oh zero..."**

"**the now sobbing Saria collapses into a hug on his shoulder and holds him as if he where leaving her forever..."**

**[sniff]**

**[gasp]**

"**Saria-chan are you?"**

the younger Saria, throws both her paws back down to attempt to cover her lower regions.

"**Saria-chan is that why..."**

"**please zero don't hate me for it..."**

"**Saria-chan why would i hate you for that... its something the body does naturally, its a sign that... your growing up... and if memory serves its also very demanding on the bodies sexual desires..."**

"**please don't say that..."**

"**Saria-chan, would you like me to help you?"**

"**no, that would mean i would end up..."**

"**so whats so wrong with that?"**

"**well that would mean..."**

"**mean there would be little mienfoo and/or chimchars running around our home right?"**

**she nods...**

"**well whats the problem?"**

"**well..."**

"**its your first time isnt it?"**

"**you dont have to say it so bluntly..."**

"**well... alright then, come on let go to my room and get you taken care of..."**

"**wait no zero!"**

"**whats wrong..."**

"**I don't know if I'm ready for this kinda thing..."**

"**my love... no-one is ever ready, and nor will anyone ever be ready... this kinds of things are just a part of life. if its in master arceus's will for us to have a baby, the for sure you will conceive tonight."**

"**and if it isn't..."**

"**then we will keep working at it til we are ready."**

"**oh zero..."**

"**alright Saria-chan..."**

...

"**so he took you that night just like that?"**

**Saria hesitantly nods with a big blush plastered all over her face.**

...

kudaketeku fuukei ni

ikiru koto no kiseki wo shiru

"**hmm... good morning zero..."**

"**ahh... good morning Saria-chan..."**

"**why do you sing?"**

"**it helps me calm my emotions, would you like to join me?"**

"**but i don't know the words, and i don't even think you understand what your even saying..."**

"**of course i do... its just... well I'll put it this way... the song has wonderful meaning to it, its just i really cant explain the stanzas to someone else."**

"**well how about we sing together?"**

"**sure, let me just start again..."**

...

"**so you two just started signing?"**

"**yeah, and it really helped when our first daugther came a few days later..."**

...

"**come on Saria, push you can do it!"**

"**zero its to big... i cant..."**

"**yes you can, lets finish our song from stanza six on to finish."**

"**alright..."**

tokubetsu no imi motome

samayoi aruku michi naki michi wo

shinjitai no? shinjite

tomo ni yuku to sou kimete hoshikatta kara

hitomi wo sorasanai de

umaku kotoba ni dekinai kedo

mune no fukaku kimi wo motomete iru

kibou no haruka kanata

mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru

dakara susumu no tsuginaru basho e

kuyashisaya kanashimi ga

ima made sore ijou no yorokobi wo oshiete kureta

soshite, tonari ni itsumo kanarazu

kimi to iu sonzai ga aru to iu koto mo

kanjiru desho

mou nani mo kowaku nante nai

kono te wo nigiri shimete

kimi ni shika dasenai chikara ga

yume wo genjitsu ni kaete yuku kara

tsuyoi shisen no kanata

mayoi nai futari no sugata ga mieru

dakara susumu no saranaru toki e

...

"**so you finally gave birth, and you said it was a girl right?"**

"**yes, but there were complications and..."**

...

"**how is she chansey?"**

"**she is fine master zero, its just the baby..."**

"**what about her?"**

"**well, during her time inside your mate, some parts of her internal organs did not fully develop and thus she is struggling to even fight of the most insignificant of diseases..."**

"**so your saying that she needs a miracle?"**

**the chansey nods.**

"**well, thank you chansey, i think we should be able to take care of things from here..."**

"**you know what must be done then?"**

"**yes... before my parents passed on they revealed to me that i had a twin that was in the same state that my daughter is in now, and he had to be...put down to save him from any pain that would ensue should he continue to live..."**

"**then I'll take my leave now..."**

...

"**what did he do next?"**

"**well, he came in and explained to me the what could and might happen should our daughter continue to struggle living, and what we could do to rid her of the pain..."**

...

"**you know its got to be done..."**

"**I'm so sorry Saria...to put you through this..."**

"**what should we name her?"**

"**huh?"**

"**cant we at least give her a name so that we have something to remember her by instead of just our baby?"**

"**yeah... akane... that'll do..."**

"**our sweet and fragile little akane, maybe in your next life you can be born with a stronger body and no more pain...**"

chiheisen wo yusaburu kaze

honoo wa mada moeteiru ka

furuenagara sekai no iriguchi ni tatsu

omoi todokeru made shinenai

sono tsubasa wa BARUKYURIA

kizutsuita senshi no mae BARUKYURIA

maioriru gensou no koibito

sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru

BARUKYURIA

unmei ni somuite mo BARUKYURIA

namida ni hikisakarete mo BARUKYURIA

yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai

aishiteru

hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru

BARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA

hitomi wa ima nani wo mezasu

sono kuchibiru dare wo yo bu no

deaeru koto shinjite utai tsuzuketa

subete tsugunau made sasageru made

sono tsubasa wa BARUKYURIA

kuzuoreta senshi no mae BARUKYURIA

maioriru gensou no koibito

sora no ao ni

anata ga tokete shimawanai you ni

BARUKYURIA

ryoute de hiroi ageta BARUKYURIA

tsugi hagi no kanashimi ga shinjitsu

kono haikyo ni hokori sodatsu tane nigirishime higashi e

itooshikute itooshikute sumiwataru yo

BARUKYURIA

sono tamashii michibiku tame niji no hashi wo wataru

BARUKYURIA

kakenuketeiku aoi

toki no arashi ga hoho wo tataku yo

zutto aishiteru aishiteru

iki wo haite ima erabi ni yukou mirai

BARUKYURIA

watashi wa kaze ni deai BARUKYURIA

itsuka kaze wo miokuru BARUKYURIA

yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai

ikiteiru

hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru

BARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA

aishiteru...

...

"**oh light..."**

"**its alright... im here..."**

Saria cries into lights shoulder for a bit before continuing

**...**

"**after we lay akane to rest, the next day as he was leaving for his rounds he gave me a deep and tender kiss just before leaving...and told me something that i will never forget..."**

"**Saria-chan I'm going now..."**

"**no, zero... stay one more day, please..."**

"**I can't..."**

"**but..."**

"**they need me... and you need me..."**

[sniff]

"**and I can be happy knowing that you will live on and that i protected you with every fiber of my being..."**

...

"**did something?"**

...

"**that night i had prepared dinner like i had always done, but sunset came and went... but there was still no sign of him. so i really begin to worry when midnight came around..."**

...

"**so you went looking for him and got into trouble"**

"**yeah..."**

"**and just like before he appeared..."**

...

"**heh its been a while Saria, you havent been around in what almost a year now, where have you been hiding all this time?"**

"**none of your business!"**

"**well I'm gonna make it my business... wait there's something different about you..."**

"**maybe you idiots should just get on your marry way and leave my mate alone..."**

"**your mate?"**

"**hah! Saria couldnt get a real mate even if she searched the ends of the earth!"**

"**Zero!"**

"**sorry I'm late Saria-chan, but i got tied up waiting for this asshole to come out of his hiding place and lost track of time..."**

"**as long as you're safe..."**

"**safe? safe? he'll be anything but safe when if through with him! get him boys!"**

numerous attacks, where thrown at him, but zero dodged every single one with little effort and landed right in front of Saria.

"**Now how about we go home?"**

"**but..."**

"**oh please, i cant believe i wasted my time waiting for this guy...talk about a waste of space...**

**waste of space? ill show you waste of space! Thunder!"**

a strong bolt of lightning comes straight and fast heading right for zero, but he deflects the attack like it was nothing**.**

"**what?"**

"**see what'd i tell ya a waste of space..."**

"**then maybe i should get a bit more serious then..."**

"**zero! "**

"**you let her go!"**

"**or what? you make one wrong move, and ill bite her so hard down there that she'll never have kids!"**

"**alright... i submit just let her go..."**

"**good... now what to do with... the..."**

"**get the fuck off me you asswipe!"**

**Saria strikes the offending luxray with several blows before he falls.**

"**Saria!"**

"**i got it zero, lets go..."**

"**i sorry Saria... i failed..."**

"**no...and here you thought you where the only one with an ace in the hole. well all villains always have and extra one just in case and it looks like yours have run out..."**

"**no zero..."**

"**say good bye to your mate as this will be the last time you ever see him living again!"**

"**no..."**

"**any last words, zero?"**

"_**I can be happy knowing that you will live on and that i protected you with every fiber of my being..."**_

"**what was that?"**

"_**I can be happy knowing that you will live on and that i protected you with every fiber of my being, run!"**_

"**and before Saria or anyone else can respond zero suddenly turns into a ball of fire that is rapidly growing in size all the while the foes around him a running away like scared little skitty."**

"**Alright, lux its time you where brought down... and as you just got through saying always have an ace in the hole..."**

"**Final rush!"**

And the dome of fire that is Zero disappears and reappears right in front of lux, and before he can react an explosion goes off right in front of him with the power of something that had not been seen since humans used weapons of mass destruction on each other to prove who was right.

"**I woke up the next day, and the entire town was decimated. completely destroyed and i had also survived, but it was me and only me..."**

"**No...Zero!"**

"_**Saria-chan, I can be happy knowing that you will live on and that i protected you with every fiber of my being..."**_

no zero, dont leave me... i love you!

sing with me...

watashi wa kaze ni deai BARUKYURIA

itsuka kaze wo miokuru BARUKYURIA

yoake mae ni kagayakanai inochi wa nai

ikiteiru

hikari no yoroi kono mi ni matoi sora wo kakeru

BARUKYURIA SAYONARA NO TSUBASA

"**aishiteru..."**

"**aishiteru... zero..."**

**...**

"**oh... Saria-sama i'm so sorry..."**

"**its alright light... i needed someone else to know the truth behind it all..."**

"**come on lets get something to eat and get some rest, we've got a lot on our plate coming up over these next few days..."**

"**yeah..."**

**light gets up, but Saria stays in bed still thinking.**

"**light?"**

"**yes, Saria-sama?"**

"**aishiteru..."**

"**yeah...aishiteru...Saria-sama..."**

XXX

...

'Anabel.'

'Yes, mistress?'

'I have some very disturbing info that needs to be relayed to ash, but I fear once that he knows of this all hell will break loose...'

'Can you tell me first and then tell ash?'

'I'm afraid I cannot, as I must reveal this info to all of you at the same time,'

'Is it really that important?'

'Well, let's just say this it involves the whole reason behind making sure hayate is brought down now. So inform the other girls, and ash and tell them to meet me after dinner inside your room.'

'Wait your going to tell everyone in person?'

'Yes, I have regained enough of my strength to do basic workouts for the time being, although I will have sol, Luna and light with me just in case...'

'Alright...'

'Anabel, if you will fill in at your end, I will take care of mine.'

'Understood.'

888

'Sol, Luna, you two there?'

'Yes we are mistress... what can we do for you?'

'I need you to assist me in informing ash about the new reason for bringing hayate down.'

'Uh... are you sure that we will be enough?'

'I'm not sure but we will have to, and if either of you have any pokemon that can help, please bring them.'

'Of course, did you want us to come fetch you?'

'No need, I have regained enough strength but afterwards I don't know...'

'Alright, I feel we should be fine as long as we work as a group.'

'Right, meet you there.'

888

"Guys, we need to talk..."

"What's up Ana?"

"Mistress Saria wants to speak with everyone tonight..."

"Why? Can't she just do that now?"

"Well, it must be really important if she is coming here to tell us..."

"Wait what? Mistress is coming here?" ash asked perplexed

"Yes, along with sol and Luna as well."

"It really must be important if she is bringing the two of them along as well..."

"And it involves all eight of us, so be prepared for anything..."

888

'Akane!'

'Mother?'

'Yes, child please calm yourself...'

'Please forgive me mother, it's just been so long since we've spoken...'

'Well we can catch up in the morning, has miss Anabel told you yet?'

'Yes she just finished telling everyone, that you, ranger sol and Luna will be arriving here after dinner to tell us something that you can only do in person...'

'Yes, when I do ash will probably do something stupid...'

'What is it mother?'

'Akane, when we relay this information to ash and the others I need you to remain on your guard.'

'Of course mother, what am I to do if ash does lose control?'

'Knock him out.'

'You mean...'

'No child, don't let your imagination get the better of you. You are to simply just knock him into unconsciousness.'

'But mother...'

'It's alright child I will instruct you on how to do so here.'

'Hai!'

'Alright, this will be a visual representation on ash.'

An aura body shaped like ash appears between the two of them.

'Alright, now assuming ash will probably leave his neck open...'

888

"Akane?"

"She, ash she is in meditation, probably with her mother..."

"I wanna join!"

"Let it go ash..."

"Alright..."

"But just to make sure..."

Ash channeled a bit of his aura and threw a sphere at the meditating Akane, only for her to open her eyes in an instant, shattered the sphere and came within millimeters of Ash's stomach.

"Good job Akane, even though ash interrupted the overall purpose, I believe you've achieved perfection on how-to knock him out."

'Thank you mother, see you tonight.'

"Master! Why must you interrupt my mental training?"

"Heh, sorry Akane...just wanted to make sure you were not fully enclosing your training into your mind, as that would be bad for your physical training..."

"But master..."

"Look Akane, your mother has her way and I have mine, even though she is still training both of us and I'm training you. As you should also be working on your own, finding what works for your aura. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is find your own path to follow your understanding of the ways of aura, just don't..."

"Yes master I understand."

"Good, now let's have dinner."

888

About an hour later...

"What time did she say she was coming?"

"Cool your jets ash, she probably has to prepare..."

"Prepare for what, she telling us something important it should he just get in get out, go home..."

"Nothing is ever simple with you ash... hence the reason for bringing sol and luna."

"Hello, again ash."

"Hi sol, Luna, it is a pleasure to see you guys again..."

"Likewise young ash... alright let's get down to business."

"Girls please take a seat, ash you sit across from akane."

"But..."

Saria gave him a look and he followed along quietly.

Light entered the room, along with several other pokemon.

"Umm... mistress, I don't mean to point out the obvious but why do you..."

"It's for your protection young ones, and not just yourselves but everyone in the building."

"But just what... wait did something happen?"

"Ash... sit down or you will not be told anything. Now before I tell anything to any of you under no circumstances are any of you to protect ash in anyway shape or form. As our entire plan to take Hayate down might go up in flames should you do as such."

everyone nodded.

"Alright, another rule, do not even attempt to get up from where you are sitting otherwise Akane and the other pokemon have strict orders to take you down. So don't try anything."

Again all parties nodded.

"Alright, this is what has taken place..."

"Hayate has kidnapped misty."

"Ha! Good ridden, she deserved it for..."

"SILENCE, I am not done yet!"

Anabel calmed down and returned her undivided attention back to Saria.

"Now the following information is the reason for all of our precautions..."

...

"Saria, would you like me too..."

"No, I can..."

"Oh for the love of... hayate raped your friend and she is now pregnant with his child, thus is now claimed by hayate by the ways of aura."

All respective persons stared at Luna with a look of pure terror on their faces, meanwhile ash looked down at the floor with a look that could kill hayate across the region.

"He...did...what..."

"Yes... ash, we have confirmed an aura source from within misty as of last night. Now we can't be completely certain until another month goes by... but based on what we have seen and what happened we have to draw that conclusion based on the facts before us."

Ash got up from his seat on the floor and exited the room without a sound, slamming the door behind him with Akane hot on his trail.

"Master!"

"Akane stay with him, don't let him out of your sights for any reason!"

"Hai!"

Alright girls, if you wanna do something about this don't do Anything until we execute the plan.

The girls nodded, still in a state of shock.

"Sol, Luna, stay with them until they leave tomorrow, I don't want anyone doing anything that could jeopardize the plan."

Both nodded and took seats across from the girls.

XXX

Saria exited the center and spotted the two and decided to watch how things play out before interrupting the moment.

"Master, you have so many wonderful people that care about you, you shouldn't let this one little matter..."

"It's not little... my best friend was raped by the one asswipe that I haven't been able to stop yet and I couldn't..."

Saria walked up slowly behind him and before ash could react, she placed her hand on his head.

"There was nothing you or anyone could have done to stop him, as no-one expected him to even do that to her... besides what's done is done, you can't change the past..."

"Wait, there is a way..."

"Ash, don't even think of trying to look for celebi, she may be able to time travel, but it will change the future in a way that could cause unintended damage..."

Ash looked back down, the glum look reappearing on his face.

"All you can do is, simply accept it move on and..."

"Accept it? I just can't accept the fact that one of my best friends has been raped by that idiot! When I see him, he will regret ever doing that to her, and I will make him pay!"

"Akane, please do the honors..."

"Yes, mother..."

Akane swiftly disappeared and knocked ash out onto the ground.

"Girls, you can come and get him now..."

After many grueling minutes, ash was brought into their bedroom and laid to rest on the bed.

"Anabel?"

"Yes?"

"When he wakes up, do whatever it takes to take and keep his mind off misty and hayate until we take him down, as it will only hurt him more."

"Yes mam..."

"And when I say whatever, I mean it. I give you girls full permission to suck him dry."

"You mean..."

"Yes, have him take all four of you, it would be better if the other two were ready, but we can't have everything now can we."

"Um mistress... who are you?"

"Don't get me wrong young maiden, I still have a good side, it just is hidden beneath my normal actions due to incompetent guardians. But otherwise I am probably the almost of all the aura users on the planet."

"Besides, I know when one needs to have fun once and a while."

"Thank you very much mistress."

"Just make sure Ash has calmed down, before you let him out if the building, I'd hate to have two idiots to bring down."

Anabel nodded as Saria walked back into the pokemon center.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Now that the work is done, would you care to join me?"

"You mean..."

Saria lifted one of her arms to her mouth and winked at him seductively.

"Oh yes, I would love to join you... how about a bath to end the evening?"

"That would be splendid, sol...Luna, I think we should be fine for the time being how about you two relax for the rest of the night..."

"Sol...Luna..."

Saria turns around to see the two of them resting on one another's shoulder.

"Aww... those two look so cute together..."

"Mistress!"

"Yes young rilou?"

"I was going... too..."

"Go ahead young one... but do not force her, if she doesn't agree let it go!"

"Yes'm!"

...

(Be aware Akane, don't allow your personal feelings to control you, otherwise...)

**"Saria-sama?"**

"**Its nothing light, just casual thinking..."**

XXX

"**Better fill Flora in on ash otherwise we risk the plan falling apart..."**

...

'Flora.'

'Yes Mistress Saria?'

'Listen to me very carefully. Ash knows that Misty is with Hayate's child.'

'Was that wise?'

'In my opinion, yes. If I had waited until he found Hayate then he would be uncontrollable. At least this way he won't kill Hayate on the spot, but you have one and only one shot to capture Hayate. You mess it up and I'll have to cut the leash that I'm trying to keep Ash on.'

'I understand.'

'Make sure your team mates also understand that they get one and only one shot at this. They fuck up and I have to let Ash loose fully, control or not. And you better hope four girls can calm him down enough.'

'Four? I thought there was six?'

'Five and six are having a rivalry for what they believe is only one spot when there is two spots.'

Flora sweated at that.

'And as for your capturing of Ash...do it very, very softly. In fact, make it look like you're not capturing him since the council will need him to testify against Hayate. And whatever you do, don't attack the girls or you will be killed...no maimed to the point where you will wish you were dead... Trust me, he holds back in training fights because he knows he can kill.'

'We know the dangers of a level S aura guardian.'

'Not up close, you don't. I'm not going to take any chances with this one, Flora. I've already made a pact with Alex...if this fails, we go in guns blazing.'

'I will make sure the rest of the team understands that failure isn't an option.'

'Very good then.'

XXX

'Saria, are you sure they can drain him?'

'Ash is so mad at this point that during his climax, he'll dump a massive amount of aura into each girl. This is what I'm hoping for, and since Zoey and iris are in there as well... lets just say he will be out for a while...'

'Why?'

'It'll give them more resistance to Hayate and whatever is controlling the council. Plus, if any one of them can feel aura, it'll be Anabel. She might be able to find out what force is pulling all the strings.'

XXX

"I think we drained him," Anabel said.

"Yeah, but let's not do that again anytime soon. I'm sore as fuck," Angie said trying to stretch her body.

"Yeah, me too," Dawn moaned.

'Mistress Saria, is he drained?' Anabel asked.

"Yes, he is. Good work girls, and this also did something else.'

'What?' Anabel asked.

''Zoey and Iris are as close to being one of you as they can get without actually having sex with him. Be careful though, their rivalry might become a bit more...intense.'

'Understood,' Anabel said and the girls went to sleep, content in having drained Ash dry.

XXX

'Alex.'

'What is it Mistress Saria?'

'I need to know because it's been bothering me...why did you leave them?'

'Them?'

'Your unborn son and wife...'

Alex sighed, 'This will start just before my son was born...'

888 Flashback 888

"You failures can't find one single black haired trainer!" Madam Boss railed.

"Ma'am, we've been able to find that he's staying at his parents' home in Pallet Town," a nervous underling reported.

"Pallet huh? What is there that he's staying there for? Ok, send a strike team to Pallet...avoid Oak's lab and go for the Ketchum home. Understood?"

"Yes Madam Boss!" the rockets snapped off.

888

Alex rubbed Delia's very pregnant belly lovingly. Delia sighed contently as her husband admired his pregnant wife.

888

"This is team leader to Madam Boss...we've found Ketchum and he's with that woman he has been with since we've been chasing him and she appears to be very...pregnant."

"What! Capture her! But leave Alex behind!" Madam Boss roared through the radio.

"right."

888

"Ugh, any day now," Delia said.

"Yeah, and that way you can feed him while he's on the outside," he joked and yawned.

"Yeah...mmmmm..." Delia began and the two fell asleep.

The door opened and the group of rockets came into the house.

"Ugh...bitch is heavy!"

"Fuck...just take the bitch and leave Ketchum. He'll come running when he wakes up," the leader said.

888 Flashback pauses 888

'They used sleeping gas?' Saria asked.

'They pumped it into the vent elation system.'

'What happened when you finally woke up?'

'Well...'

888 Flashback continues 888

"Ugh...Delia?" Alex groaned and then sprung to his feet, looking for his wife. He then saw a piece of paper that had fluttered to the floor. He picked it up, read it, and then tore it into confetti.

"Grrrr...Team Rocket!"

888

Delia awoke, feeling that her body was chained to a wall.

"So, you are the vessel of Alex's child," a female voice began.

"You must be Madam Boss," Delia said.

"I am...and once I know for sure that the child in your belly has Alex's powers, it will be aborted and then, you will be aborted."

Chills ran up and down her spine as fear began to take hold of her.

"Boss, the radar profile of a Dragonite has been picked up," a grunt reported.

"He's bringing out his big gun then," Madam Boss said to herself. "Take her to the medical ward and rid her of that child."

"Noooooooo!"

suddenly, the wall caved in and one angry Ketchum exploded into the room.

"Normally, I wouldn't punch an old woman, but in your case," Alex said and slammed his fist into her nose, breaking it and sending the leader of Team rocket to the floor. "I'll make an exception."

He freed Delia and helped her onto his dragon type.

"Get us to Pallet as fast as you can."

"Uh, Alex...better make that the viridian hospital..." Delia whimpered placing a hand on her abdomen.

"You heard the lady, triple time!" Alex cried in a panic.

888 Flashback ends 888

'It was only a few weeks later when I told Delia that I was leaving to get the Rockets to just chase me. I thought I could take them out if I could convince either the council or the government to actually step in and do something, but no one would.'

'Hmmmm, then the council must be under some sort of control, or they just thought that Team Rocket was no concern to the world's aura users.'

'Now do you see why I hate them and why I had been so angry with you? I had to separate myself from my family because of that incident. I hated doing that and for a while their, had you shown up, you would have been forced to stay in a center for a week because of how mad I was.' Alex sent with some bitterness in his voice.

"I should have kept up with you better when you and Delia started traveling together. I didn't realize that Madam Boss would go to such lengths.' Saria replied.

'Now you know how obsessed she was with me.'

'I promise, if this plan goes south then I will make sure that your son and your future daughter-in-laws aren't hurt in any way, but I'm more worried that your son will start killing if he truly let's his aura out and starts fighting, only Arceus can stop him.'

'That strong?'

'It took the four girls fucking him dry to get him calmed enough. It'll take six to stop him from doing it again if Hayate or Giovanni does something.'

XXX

"Heh, we've almost got every single pokemon in this area," Meowth bragged.

Jessie and James's eyes lost focus. James tripped hitting his head on the release button. Jessie, on the other hand, was furiously rubbing her thighs together.

"Gaaaaa!" Meowth shouted as the captured pokemon trampled the cat.

'I see you,' Ash sent.

"What!"

'Hehe, don't worry Jessie, you won't have a bit of my aura in you. You might have a body, but your personality isn't something I want or need. Besides, I find my girls more attractive than you,' Ash taunted and with one swift movement his aura left her completely.

"Ooooooooohhhhhh!" Jessie shouted as her body collapsed beneath the slight wave of pleasure that had flooded her mind.

888

'Ash.'

'Punish me if you must, Mistress, but I couldn't let what Meowth did to us go unanswered.'

No response.

888

'Saria?' Alex asked, seeing that Saria was otherwise distracted.

'That...boy...well, at least he made sure that his aura left Jessie...I really need to find out as much as possible on level S aura users. There has to be some limitation to their powers.'

'With your tenacity mistress, I know we shouldn't have anything to worry about.'

XXX

"So how did the two of you survive?" Iris asked

"Well, I'll just say this, we ate pretty much only what we could afford, which would be instant ramen just about every meal for about... two years. That is until I met my girlfriend Ami here... oh and I'm Nick by the way and this is Amu. And Ami and I fell in love, and since her father owned a shipping company which I had been working for since our parents died. He offered me a office job, but well since I liked to be on the road, I put forth a little idea, which he liked and I began my days traveling with his daughter and my sister."

"Oof!" Ami shouts

"What is it?" The aura sisters asked at once

"Oh nothing, the twins are apparently fighting a never ending battle inside of me..."

The girls looked at Ami quizzically.

"Can we..." dawn asked

"What, you wanna feel?" Ami asked

The girls nodded and Ami positioned herself on the edge of the seat where Anabel, Angie, May, Dawn, Zoey, and Iris could place a hand on her stomach.

"Wow, they really are having a fight in there..." May commented.

"That they are... and if I'm reading the looks on each of your faces, you are looking forward to something similar..."

They all nodded.

"Who's the lucky guys, do you have a picture of him or is he here?" Ami asked

"Oh he's here alright, and he's the one that's still eating..." Angie replied.

"Wait, him and you six?"

"Well not six, at least not yet..."

Zoey and iris started to suddenly find the floor interesting.

"How can you all share him without fighting?"

"Well, lets just say things are complicated and leave it at that..."

'Anabel, you may tell them, I can feel another user between them... I just can't figure who has it.'

"Ah mistress, you're feeling better?"

'Yes, thank you.'

"Um... who are you talking to?" Amu asked quizzically.

"Oh, that Mienshao over there on the couch is what we call an aura trainer, she trains aura guardians how to understand there aura." Anabel replied.

XXX

'Anabel?'

'Yes mistress?'

'Since the sister has been away for while I have been able to determine that she is indeed the aura user , but I don't think that she knows that she is one. Much like Ash was when he first found out.

'Do you think...'

'No, based on her actions she hasn't shown any strong evil thoughts or produced any strong auras. I don't think she is a threat to you or anyone, it's just that I fear for her brother and his girlfriend.'

'Maybe I should ask her brother about the father then.'

'Yes, but don't rush it.'

"Hey Nick?"

...

"**hmmm... that child Amu, is an aura user... her abilities have gone dormant up until now. hopefully, Sol's grandparents where able to..."**

"**Mistress!"**

"**Ah spark, did he find it?"**

"**That he did, he strapped it to me to bring to you, can you please take it off the leather is killing me..."**

"**Sure, now... lets see... ah... perfect this is it better pass this along to her at the next opportunity before she leaves."**

XXX

"**hm... light please wait for me as i need to check on ash."**

"**Oh course love, I'll just have joy give me a checkup. I'm feeling a bit sore..."**

"**Alright..." **

...

"So its both our faults..."

Amu briefly nodded.

"Sister, its alright, come here and cry on brother... I'm sorry...and just like we are now I'll take good care of you, Ami and all three of our kids on the way."

"There is something else you guys should know..."

"Anabel? What do you mean?"

"Mistress Saria has figured something else out, Amu is an aura user, although you may not know how to understand your power yet, she can get you started your way to at least the basics..."

"So what will I have to do?"

"Well..."

'That depends a lot on you child, now please sit down and let me have a look at you for a moment.'

Several minutes later...

'Alright young one, based on your age, and several other factors that are pointless to discuss at the moment, by current standards your aura level is about B.'

"B? Is that good?"

'Yes my dear it is, but after level B you also have a certain quality about you that allows you to do certain tasks. Like ash here is one of the only level S aura users in the world at the moment.'

"Level S? Is he really that strong?"

'Yes, and he is also limited to doing certain things.'

"What does it allow me to do?"

'Well first and foremost, it allows you to choose a mate to begin passing along the aura gene to the next generation, by influencing those of the opposite sex to you. But since you where smitten on your brother your aura pretty much followed right along with you, so for the time being only he can satisfy you.'

"OK..."

'Second, after training a bit with this you may speak to other users even over vast distances, and it doesn't limit you to just people either.'

'Third, from what i can see based on your aura... you're a healer...'

"A healer?"

'Yes, although I had believed that these users had died out several hundred years ago apparently it was just lying in some dormant genes.'

"So you mean that I can like heal peoples wounds and stuff?"

'You may, but only after you have begun to understand the basics of aura, and your training is very much different than someone like ash's... '

Ash sweat-dropped, remembering his first day training.

"Alright, now that we've established everything how about we...wait Ami where did you go?"

"She was here just a second ago..."

"she's probably in the cafeteria already eating, come on lets go."

The group proceeded to the cafe only to find that Ami wasn't there.

"OK, now I'm starting to worry, Amu, girls please check all the restrooms while I check out back, ash you go ask nurse joy if she's seen her and show her this shot to make sure..."

Ten minutes later, they all met back in the foyer.

"Anything guys?"

All the girls shook there heads, but ash had good news.

"Nurse joy did say she saw her leave the center when I asked. She had also said Ms. Ami looked really depressed..."

"Oh no... she must be taking this whole incident the wrong way and she's out in the city at night... I'm sorry guys but can I ask for your help again?"

"Of course, it is partially our fault for bringing this up anyway..."

"No, it's something that needed to be brought out, if it's anyone's fault its mine, but don't worry we'll find her."

"Do you guys have any pokemon that can help track others?"

"Of course, Cilan, girls how about we show him our team."

The girls and Cilan nodded and Pansage, Beautifly, Glaceon, Blaziken, Skitty, Axew, Glameow, Deerling, Gallade, Leafeon, Espeon, another Gallade, Alakazam, Purrloin, Blitzle, Luxio, Braviary, Quilava, Togekiss, tranquil, Mienfoo and Pikachu.

"Guys... don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Nope, not when we are trying to find someone in a big city as this. "

"Guys, well I guess I can't hold back either, Saki, Kurama, Slash, Bolt, Zero give me a hand!"

A Luxray, Ninetails, Pidgeot, Raichu, and a Honchkrow appeared in the midst of the mass of pokemon.

"Alright guys Ami's missing and we need to find her, fill in the other pokemon and spread out."

'I believe I can help as well...'

"Mistress?"

'Everyone, sit still and relax, Akane give me a hand...'

'Yes mother.'

"Mother?"

"I'll explain after we find Ms. Ami."

The two fighting pokemon entered a deep meditative stance and everyone present suddenly entered a trance like state.

'Alright, describe her looks and what she was wearing.'

As everyone described her, an image began to appear in everyone's minds.

'Alright, good, now, those of you that know her get her scent in your mind and relax.'

Nick's pokemon nodded and after a second, the image also had a scent everyone could follow.

'Alright ash... I'll leave the rest to you and the others...'

The trance ended and Saria and Akane fell over onto their sides, exhausted.

"Mistress, Akane, are you two alright?"

'Yes ash... just holding that trance state for that many living things was a bigger strain on me then I thought, I'm going to...'

"Mistress, I got you. I'll take you two up to nurse joy so you can rest and wait here just in case she returns."

"Right."

"Alright, guys, spread out in groups of two, if you find her one stays on her the other finds one of us, got it?"

XXX

"**hm... that was taxing, but the result was better than I expected... now it will be up to them to choose how things unfold..."**

Hey guys thanks for reading, and as i stated in the beginning review and/or critique, as it helps improve and know that people are actually reading our work! Also cookie's of multiple varieties to those whole can name the two songs/ and anime they where brought from that where used in this one-shot. and just for those that might ask later here is a translation of both songs:

Once more I'm looking at this world,

Dust and after-images, and faint shadows

You have the resolution,

To shoulder all those burdens on that imposing back of yours

What do I want to do? And why?

Didn't I decide to go on a lonely journey?

Don't let go of this hand

Your feelings are crossing over

And causing the sleeping wish in my heart to awaken

At the furthest end of this powerful gaze

Are two figures with no trace of doubt...

That's why we'll keep going towards the future

Looking at this crumbling scenery,

I came to realize the miracle of living

Hoping for a special meaning,

I walked hesitantly down the road without a path

Do I want to believe?… Yes I want to believe…

Because I want to walk this path with you!

Don't avert your gaze

Even though I can't put this into words,

I desire you from the bottom of my heart.

At the furthest end of this hope

are two figures with no trace no doubt...

That's why we'll move on to the next place.

Anger and sorrow,

has shown me joy more than anything else.

Besides, I am always aware

Of you standing right next to me

All the time

There is no need to fear

Hold this hand tightly

Because a power which only you hold

Is turning dreams to reality

At the furthest end of this powerful gaze

Are two figures with no trace of doubt

That's why we'll keep going towards that future

The wind that shakes the horizon

Is the blaze burning?

Shivering, I stand at the entrance to the world

Until my feelings are delivered, I can't die

Those wings are VALKYRIA

before the wounded soldier, VALKYRIA

lover of swooping illusions

crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit

VALKYRIA

Even if I disobey fate, VALKYRIA

Even if torn away from tears, VALKYRIA

Before daybreak, there is no glittering life

I love you

Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky

VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye

Right now, my eye isn't focused on anything

Who do those lips call?

Believing in things I happened to come across, I kept singing

Until I make up for everything, until I offer everything...

Those wings are VALKYRIA

Before the fallen soldier, VALKYRIA

lover of swooping illusions

The blue of the sky-

So you won't melt into it,

VALKYRIA

Picked up with both hands, VALKYRIA

The cobbled-together sadness is reality

In these ruins, I grasp the seed that grows into pride and head east

Beloved, beloved, let me be clear

VALKYRIA

Crossing over the rainbow bridge to guide that spirit

VALKYRIA

(Blue runs up and passes me from behind

The storm of time strikes my cheeks

Always, I love you, I love you)

Take a breath; let's go to the future and make our choice

VALKYRIA

I rendezvous with the wind, VALKYRIA

Someday I'll bid it farewell, VALKYRIA

Before daybreak, there is no glittering life

I'm alive

Wearing armor of light on this body, soaring towards the sky

VALKYRIA: wings of goodbye

I love you...

now also before you say anything, both songs belong to their respective artists and anime. i dont not own either of them.


End file.
